Happiest Person Alive
by greengrasslover
Summary: Lucy and Rogue have made a surprisingly good couple. They've been dating for eight months now, and Rogue finally asks Lucy to marry him. Will the happy couple be able to last? Or will a certain Fire Dragon Slayer, an evil Dark Guild, and feelings of guilt, get in the way? RoLu, rated T for implied themes, violence.
1. Chapter 1

So, I pretty much wrote this with the biggest, cheesiest outcome ever. That being said, if you're in the mood for Cheese, this is the place to get it! A RoLu story, inspired by a good friend. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy sat in her bath, cleaning up for her date. While she shaved her legs and rubbed her face with apricot scrub, she was busy contemplating everything that had happened to her in the last year.

The last year of her life had been a blur. After the Grand Magic Games had ended, and Fairy Tail had finished celebrating their victory and the saving of the world (once again), life had settled down. Well, as settled down as it could get with Fairy Tail. And her life had taken a turn, too. Lucy Heartphilia had been dating Rogue Cheney for eight months now.

They'd met each other when they were both doing solo missions. Turns out, they were doing the _same_ solo mission. So, surprisingly, Rogue suggested that they do it together, and split the reward. At first it had been awkward. Lucy found Rogue to be too quiet, emotionless, and hard to figure out. Lucy could still remember quite clearly how she made a bumbling fool of herself trying to strike up a conversation on the Grand Magic Games, and how he just stared at her in silence, watching her turn beet red and stutter something about that pumpkin headed host.

But they stuck with each other through the end of the job. Rogue had gotten in a tight spot when they were fighting, and Lucy backed him up. He managed to defeat all the bandits, and then flashed Lucy a smile. That smile had her heart melted, stolen, squeezed, and longing to see it again. After that, it had been easy for them to strike up a conversation. They talked all the way back to Fiore, and he'd walked her to her apartment. Blushing, he asked to see her again. And of course, she'd said yes.

Naturally, their two guilds found out eventually. Sometime after their third or fourth date, the two ran into Erza, who told Mira, who told everyone, who then went shouting, ready to start war with Sabertooth. Only Makarov was able to stop them from completely destroying each other.

So, slowly, both guilds accepted the couple. Sting had been cold towards Lucy, until he'd seen how happy she made Rogue. After that, they were actually good friends. Rogue fit in wonderfully with Gray and Erza, though for some reason Natsu never warmed up to him…

Rinsing herself off, Lucy climbed out of the tub. Tonight she was going to wear a long, sleeveless, sea blue dress with a heart shaped collar, with her hair up and natural make up. She hummed an endless tune as she got ready. At exactly seven o'clock, she heard a knocking at her door.

"When do you not look perfect?" Rogue ask. Lucy blushed, and shut the door behind her.

"Oh hush," Lucy said, "I know you're not one for such cheesy compliments. So….where are we going tonight?" She took his offered hand, and they strolled down the street.

"I thought we'd head to the park first," was all she got as an answer. Rogue didn't speak much, but Lucy was okay with that. She'd learned to read his different silences. There was his stormy silence, when he was mad, and a pressing silence when he was uncomfortable. But, like this one, there was also an easy silence, one in which they could just exist together.

Heading through the park gate, Lucy gasped. Someone had strung lights up all around the park, and a band was playing quiet music nearby. "Rogue! This is beautiful! Who do you think did—"

She was cut short when she saw Rogue wasn't standing next to her. No, he was kneeling down, getting a small box out of his pocket. "Earlier, you said I wasn't cheesy. But, I must say, this is the cheesiest thing I have ever done in my life. But I wanted this night to be perfect, because that's what you deserve. Lucy Heartphilia. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

As his words sink in, tears sprung to her eyes. She put a hang over her mouth, though it wasn't good enough to conceal the ever widening smile. "Of course! Rogue, I love you!"

He stood up, slipped the ring on her finger, and captured her smile with his lips, moving into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Luce, you've made me the happiest person alive." He said in between kisses.

"Well, Mister Cheese-ball, I doubt it, because I don't think anyone could be happier than me!" Lucy said with a smile and a wink. Later that night, Rogue Cheney claimed Lucy Heartphilia as his mate in the Dragon's Ritual. Lucy fell asleep in his arms, thinking that really, she was the happiest person alive.

* * *

Annnnd, there you have it. Wow. I'm pretty cheesy. But still, I cranked it out in fifteen minutes, and I don't think it's a bad read.

Second story ever. Special thanks to **altrilast13- **I never would've caught the error on my own; naming Rogue after an herb, what was I thinking? Complete for now, but! If you like preview, I could make it a multiple chappy.

Preview: 'A shadow sat on the window sill, fuming, as he watched his girl in the arms of another. He would get her. One way or another. She would be his.'


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I can't leave you all hanging after that nasty preview. Here's chapter two:

* * *

With sunlight streaming through the window, Lucy woke late the next day. She turned her head to look at the man she was in love with. Rogue was lying next to her, mouth slightly open, arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed, remembering the night they had together. She had now given her heart, soul, and body to Rogue. They were promised to each other. Lucy sighed contentedly, tracing the new, silvery mark on her inside wrist.

While things had gotten…heated up last night, Rogue had taken her wrist and kissed it. He'd asked one last time if she was really ready to be his. When she'd complied, he bit her, sending ancient magic through her veins. The silver magic circle would forever be on her now, glowing softly, a reminder of her love, and a warning to all Dragon Slayers.

Rolling farther into his arms, Lucy kissed the dark haired mage awake. "You know, I think I much prefer waking up to you them anything else in this world," he said with a groggy smile. As much as Lucy would've loved to just lay there with Rogue, her stomach said otherwise, growling its dissapproval. Flushing red, she quickly got up and went to the kitchen, leaving the still smiling Rogue in bed.

"You want anything to eat? I could make eggs, or…look at the time! It's past lunch! Oh no! I was supposed to meet Levy at -" She would've kept on talking, had Rogue not snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind. She suddenly became extremely aware of her nakedness, and heat rose to her face.

"I'm sure Levy can wait a few more minutes," Rogue growled into her ear. He began to kiss her neck slowly, climbing up behind her ear, to which he gave small nibbles. Lucy, completely forgetting food and Levy, tried her hardest not to simply melt into the floor.

* * *

An hour and a half later, having finally cleaned up, Lucy and Rogue strolled together into the Sabertooth guild hall. They'd decided to tell Rogue's guild of their engagement first, because Fairy Tail was likely to not let the two young love birds go before they were both extremely drunk. Just as they walked in, they were bombarded by Sting.

"Ha! Good job, buddy! I see she's officially yours now! Welcome to the family, Lucy! And, judging from both your smells you were bus—"

Rogue cut him off quickly, saying "Yes, uh, thank you Sting. Your help was appreciated yesterday with the lights. Everyone," he said, his voice getting louder as he addressed the whole guild, "yesterday, Lucy Heatphilia agreed to marry me!" The whole guild erupted into cheers. Just about everyone had met the young blonde, and like her. They were glad to see Rogue, who before was always closed up, be so openly happy.

Minerva came out of her office, and approached the couple. "Congratulations, you two. However, Rogue, do not let love weaken you. You know what happens to weak people in this guild…" she said. She didn't finish her sentence, but rather let the threat hang in the air as she proceeded back to her office. Rogue didn't mind her threat too much—if anything, Lucy had only made him stronger. He had another reason to be strong now—not just for money and guild acknowledgment, but to always return to his lover, and soon to be wife. Rogue accepted Minerva's not challenging Lucy to a dual to the death as the closest thing they'd get to a blessing from her.

After everyone had given the two their congratulations, they stopped off at a café to get some food. Lucy's stomach had been grumbling all afternoon, and it was then dinner time. Once she'd finished her food, they turned towards Fairy Tail. "You know, we could just wait for tomorrow…" Lucy said, noticing Rogue's hesitation to proceed further on.

"No, it's just… I hope everyone there agrees to our engagement. There're some people I think won't be too happy about it," he said, thinking mainly of a certain fire Dragon Slayer.

Smiling now, Lucy tugged on his hand. "If that's all you're worried about, then come on! Everyone will accept us, Rogue. They already have! I'm sure the Master will give us his blessing, and think of how well you get along with Gray and Erza. And I _know _Mira will want to be our wedding planner."

Though he still thought of Natsu, Rogue let himself be dragged to the rambunctious guild by Lucy. As soon as they walked through the doors, Gajeel's, Laxus's, Wendy's, and Natsu's heads whipped around. Gajeel and Laxus laughed, making crude jokes with each other about the way the two smelled, and the mark on Lucy's wrist. Wendy was confused, but she knew there was a change in both the mages. Natsu kept silent, glaring into his mug.

Blushing at the jokes of Laxus and Gajeel, the couple climbed up to the Master's office. They knocked lightly, and entered at his command. "What can I do for you two?" he asked, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw the Dragon's Mark on Lucy's wrist.

"Well, Master, we have come for your blessing. We want to get married." Lucy put simply. Makarov's smile grew until it reached from ear to ear.

"Of course you have my blessing! If the two of you make each other happy, then there's no way I could say no! Though you know, if you have children, Fairy Tail could always use more mages," He said, subtly breaching the topic of having children while in split guilds. Lucy and Rogue hadn't thought about that yet.

"Well! Anyway! Let's announce this to the guild- if they haven't figured it out by now, what with all those Dragon Slayers downstairs," they walked to the balcony overseeing the whole of the guild hall. "Fairy Tail! Today, we celebrate! Lucy, our Celestial Mage, and Rogue, from Sabertooth, are engaged!" The already buzzing hall fell silent for a moment, broke into a cacophony of noise as hats, chairs, and people were thrown in celebration.

Lucy laughed at the sight, and at the look on Rogues face. He was confused as to why the guild looked like they were fighting, instead of celebrating. He was afriad that this was a sign of rejection. Lucy had to explain that this was just thier way in Fairy Tail. After about forty seconds of the tumult, a booming crash sounded throughout the room. Everyone quieted, and Elfman stopped mid-throw of Grey, and everyone looked towards Natsu, who had hit the table to hard it shattered in two. He turned and walked out of the door, leaving behind a silent guild, a saddened Rogue, and a thoroughly confused Lucy.

* * *

Okay! Turns out it's not completed. I know there are a few stories out there already like this one, but I hope it won't bore any of you readers. I decided to continue this because I left that nasty cliff hanger of a preview. What do you think? Should Rogue and Natsu confront each other? Will Natsu and Lucy talk everything out? Chapter 3 in progress...


	3. Chapter 3

And here we have it: Chapter 3!

* * *

Slipping out of the loud, celebrating guild hall, Rogue followed Natsu's scent to the woods behind the guild. Lucy had been swarmed by the female mages of Fairy Tail as soon as she stepped foot on the main floor, all of them asking about her dress, her hair, how he'd proposed, if was she no longer a virgin (to which Laxus and Gajeel started to crack up at again), and when they were going to have the wedding. Rogue himself had been flooded with questions about Lucy from the male mages, but he decided he better clear things up with Natsu first.

So here he was now, tracking down the guy. As a child, Rogue had always looked up to Natsu and Gajeel. But now he saw that Natsu was nothing to envy—brainless, afraid of rejection, and unable to communicate his feelings to those important around him.

Perhaps things would've turned out differently had Natsu asked Lucy out first. Natsu had been a good friend to Lucy, and they would've made a good couple. But he had ample time to confess his feelings, and he never did.

A dragon can only have one mate for life. Apart from death, the only way for the two to be separated is a challenge by another dragon—and this was what made Rogue nervous. Natsu was a Dragon Slayer like him, still without a mate, and so was one of the few people who could now claim Lucy, who held the Dragon's Mark. If he challenged Rogue to a formal Dragon's Rite, Rogue would be forced to comply, and fight till one or the other submitted. While he was confident in his abilities, and would fight to the death to protect his Lucy, Rogue was not interested in hurting her emotionally with a fight between her lover and her best friend.

Rounding a tree and entering a clearing, Rogue approached the boy. He was muttering under his breath, and punched the earth he was sitting on with now-skinned knuckles. "Before you extend your Rite to a Challenge, I'd like you to think about Lucy. Do you think she'd be happier as a prize won in a duel, or with the one she truly loves? Lucy has given herself to me completely, and I to her. You know this. We are mates now. Her heart, influenced by the ancient magic, will never be able to fully open up to you as a second-place holder. You lost your chance. She'll remain your friend, but never as a possible mate. Find a new mate Natsu—I hear you're on good terms with the youngest Strauss girl."

Natsu sat unmoving, and Rogue decided to put the nail in the coffin, "Natsu, if you go after Lucy, I will put an end to it. To you. Follow my warning, for I swear on my Dragon's Blood."

At that, he turned and left. Natsu sat there, silent sobs wracking his body, and a pain he'd never felt before, a pain worse than any physical wound ever inflicted upon him, cracked like lighting through his body. He'd lost his Luce. He couldn't even extend Rite of Challenge because it'd hurt her. He felt like breaking in two.

Heading back to the guild hall, Rogue sighed. He hated having to do that to Natsu. Sure, he'd lost his respect for him after becoming a couple with Lucy, but he was still a good guy. Rogue wanted to fit into this new life that Lucy would share with him. He wanted to be liked by her guild, her friends—and Natsu was her _best_ friend.

Through the doors, and into the crowd surrounding Lucy, Rogue picked his way between crazed women to his fiancé. Pulling gently on her hand, he led her from the crowd of now-swooning women and out the doors. "Ne, Rogue, where did you go?" she asked innocently.

He was silent until they were down the street and walking in the general direction of the park. "I went and talked with Natsu. He seemed rather upset with our news." He stopped, unsure if he should tell her of her friend's feelings. Did the information even matter now? Had his threat worked, and Natsu would give up? Only time would tell.

Lucy frowned, but a smile quickly followed. "Hey," she said sweetly, "we have a lot to decide together. Like our wedding date. I was thinking sometime in March, how about you?"

Rogue looked at her and laughed, "March starts in less than a week. Don't people normally have more time in between engagement and union?"

Lucy pouted, tugging on his hand, "But Rogue, I want to get married right away! I love you, and that won't ever change! I know! I can feel it in my blood, an electrifying energy when you're around, when you touch me…" she trailed off. Rogue couldn't help himself—he pulled the blonde off the middle of the road and sated his immediate desire to kiss her. Finally breaking apart, the two managed to find their way to his apartment in the dwindling light before completely stripping each other of all their clothing. Quite the accomplishment, considering how badly they wanted each other.

* * *

Of course, I had to end the chapter with a little loving. Well! Rogue has confronted Natsu! Will he listen to him, or continue to pine after Lucy? Will Natsu challenge Rogue for Lucy's hand? And is an early wedding in the making? Chapter 4 in progress...


	4. Chapter 4

I do say, I had quite a fun time writting this chapter. Fluff (or my attempt at).

* * *

Lucy had never been in Rogue's apartment before, and she'd been too busy the night before to really assess the spacious quarters. There was a kitchen overlooking the living room, with a bathroom and three separate bedrooms branching off. Rogue's bedroom was a soothing dark green with hardwood floors, and light streaming through a single, huge window that took up the whole of the far wall. Very modern, Lucy thought. Compared to this, her own living conditions looked outdated and dumpy.

She was preparing eggs in the poorly stocked kitchen. She guessed Rogue didn't cook much. The mage was still asleep. Turns out apart from Frosh and black licorice, Rogue's one other weakness was getting out of bed. He hated the mornings. Smiling, Lucy sipped her coffee while adding in a bunch of cheese to her scrambled eggs. She was a firm believer in that if your eggs weren't 2/3 cheese, you were cooking them wrong. She set the table, and then proceeded to wake up Rogue.

"Roe," she said (her adorably cute nickname for him she was only allowed to say out of public)," If you don't get up now the food's going to get cold." He grumbled, suddenly grabbing her arm, pulling her back into the tangled sheets with him.

"Wah! Rogue!" she laughed.

"Mornin', Lucy." He murmured. He opened his eyes and stared directly at her. Feeling like a school girl again with his gaze on her, she felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"What?" she asked sheepishly.

"Just wondering how I ended up with such a beautiful woman- who, by the way, has some pretty bad morning breath." Rogue said with a smirk. Lucy smacked him in jest, and climbed out of bed.

"You better hurry. Eggs aren't that good when they get cold!" she yelled behind her. He only chuckled.

After they'd eaten, and cleaned up, they figured they'd sit down and finally decide some wedding dates. Lucy wanted to be married as quickly as possible. To Rogue the necessity to get married so quick wasn't there- as far as he was concerned, the Dragon Mark on Lucy's wrist was better than any marriage document. But, seeing as she wanted it legalized so bad, and how he really didn't mind appeasing her, he agreed.

After much debate, Rogue asked, "Hmmmmm…What do you think of March seventh? It'll give everyone enough time to prepare…" he mused.

"No." Lucy said, shaking her head, "The number seven is too unlucky. But, we could do the eighth," she suggested with a smile. And just like that, they decided that their wedding would take place twelve days from then.

Rogue got up, pulling Lucy with him. "What're you doing?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm rather rusty on my dancing skills." He replied. He turned on the radio, clasped her hand and waist, and began to twirl her around. "I'm assuming we'll have our first dance as a married couple on our wedding night." He added with a smile. She laughed.

Rogue was a good dancer. 'Damn,' Lucy thought, 'is there anything he's not good at?' The song was a fast Waltz, and her years of High Society kicked in. They danced the Viennese Waltz. She let him take the lead, following effortlessly. The music filled her ears. Rogue's eyes connected with her own, and a twinkle of merriment was evident in them. He, on spur of the moment, dumped her into a very low dip, surprising her, only to pull her up just as quick and flow continuously on into the next spin.

It was as if time had stopped. The whole world didn't matter. Just that she was here with him, with her hand in his, and the crackly Waltz sounding from the radio. The song ended, and a new, slower, more intimate Waltz came on. He pulled her tighter to him, and their eyes locked once more. Her breath caught. Rogue leaned down slightly so that his mouth was by her neck. He nuzzled her jaw line, planting sweet kisses here and there. She turned her head, and snared his lips for her own. The kiss deepened, their hands wound into each other's hair. They found their way to the couch, and let instincts take over.

* * *

Sometime around lunch, they walked down to Sabertooth to pick up Sting, then onwards to Fairy Tail, so they could meet up with Mira. Lucy'd talked with her the day before, while Rogue had been warning Natsu. As Lucy had predicted, the Take-Over mage wanted to coordinate everything for their wedding. Lucy let her, knowing Mira could never throw a bad party.

Lucy sat in the middle of two groups of woman—the ones who wanted to plan her wedding, and the ones who wanted to know all the gossip and dirt on the couple. Levy, Mira, and others would catch her attention long enough to show her a dress or two, until Cana, Evergreen and others-including a red-faced Erza- would then bring her back to how Rogue was in bed.

Rogue, not wanting to be part of either conversation much, was sitting at the bar with Gray, Sting and Gajeel. After getting over their pride, Rogue, Sting and Gajeel formed a speechless bro-mance of friendship. They didn't talk much, but simply _understood_ each other. Something to which Lucy had found quite entertaining when they first became a known couple. Sting and Gray were giving Rogue the 'Three Ring' speech, while Gajeel sipped on a drink. "You know what they say, Rogue," Sting said.

"Getting married will have three rings. The engagement ring," chimed in Gray.

"The wedding ring," Sting continued.

"And the Suffer- ring!" they sang together. Rogue rolled his eyes. Neither Sting nor Gray had a serious relationship at the moment, and it was obvious as to why. The two bachelors laughed together, arm in arm (and beers in the other hands).

Without warning, the guild doors blew open. In the frame stood Natsu.

* * *

Uh oh. Does this spell trouble? Chapter five in progress...


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo here we are. Let's just cut right to the reading: Chapter five!

* * *

"Rogue Cheney! I extend my Rite of Challenge!" Natsu roared. All the Dragon Slayers in the guild hall, including Sting and Rogue, stood up with alarm and growing anger.

"Natsu, you idiot, think this through! She already has the Dragon's Mark!" Gajeel jibbed. The pink haired mage shook off his words, and made his way over to where a stunned Lucy sat.

"Leave her be, Natsu!" Rogue yelled. Shadow fast, he ran over, and now stood in between the two.

"Let me pass!" Natsu roared. His shoulders were shoved back, his head high, a stubborn glint in his eye.

"No." Rogue growled, equally as stubborn. "You may have your Rite of Challenge, but you will not touch her until you have won." Natsu pause in front of Rogue, cocked his head, and agreed.

"What is going on here?" Lucy demanded, walking up behind them and poking Rogue in the back.

"Natsu wants to fight. He wants you as his mate. So he is using his privilege of Dragon's Blood to claim a right to you, and fight me." Rogue said. The room was so quiet, everyone heard what he said.

"What the—Natsu, you can't do that! Rogue and I are engaged! Plus, no offense….I don't like you that way." Lucy said.

Natsu didn't even appear to hear her words. All his concentration was on Rogue.

"Let's do this now. Outside." He said.

Rogue sighed, and followed Natsu out the doors. "Rogue!" Lucy yelled after him, "Rogue, stop! I don't want you guys to fight!"

"I can't stop, Luce. It's a law of Dragon Slayers." Was all Rogue said in response to her pleas.

With the two Dragon Slayers outside, they created the barrier that would allow them to fight unhindered. It was a thin sheen of red haze the surrounded the two in roughly a 20 by 15 square, two stories high. It was a two way barrier—while others couldn't come in, neither could the fighters leave. Now, the only way the fight would end was if one submitted, or died.

Rogue took off his over coat, stretched his shoulders, and relaxed into an easy stance. Natsu was already teeming with fire. "You can submit whenever," Natsu said. Rogue said nothing, leaving Natsu to har-umph at his banter being ignored.

The guild members swarmed out from the doors, surrounding the barrier on all four sides. Most of them were shouting at Natsu to just quit already. Lucy stayed silent, trying to form a plan to stop the them.

They circled each other. They were looking for a weakness in the other. A hitch in breath, a distracted glance, a blink of the eye. Rogue felt sweat form between his shoulder blades. Natsu made a sudden dash forward, fists alive with flames. Rogue easily dodged it. He called upon his own Shadow Magic, and kicked Natsu hard in the gut, sending him flying backwards. While still in mid-air, Natsu brought his fists together up to his mouth, and called out, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A column of flame erupted from his mouth, headed straight for Rogue.

Rogue used a burst of his Shadow Drive to evade the fire and get closer to Natsu, "Shadow Dragon's Slash!". Rogue layered his hand with shadows, which amplified his power when his fist connected with Natsu's face. He took it full on, yet still managed to get his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame together, and create an explosion of flame.

They both flew back. Lucy was crying outside the barrier, begging them both to stop. Getting up, Natsu roared again. "Let's get this over with quickly! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" This was the attack that had defeated both Sting and Rogue during the Grand Magic Games a year earlier. But that was a whole year ago. Rogue had grown.

Activating Dragon Force, Rogue used the power-up to enhance his speed. He sidestepped Natsu's first punch, deflected his second, and before Natsu could send a third, used "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Natsu was knocked backwards once again. Now on his knees, he was having a hard time getting up.

"Lucy will be mine! I won't submit!" he yelled into the earth. "Damnit!" Feeling he could end the battle, Rogue went up to finish Natsu. He heard Lucy sobbing in the audience. Feeling ashamed, he coated his foot once more with his shadows, and used the "Shadow Dragon's Kick" to deal a blow into Natsu's stomach.

Just as he had defeated Skiadrum for something important, now he was defeating Natsu for something important. Both fights he'd had to overcome his aversion to fight, and both times he came out on top. Or so he thought. While Natsu rolled with his kick, he brought ignited fists together, and shouted, "Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!" The explosion was so powerful, it knocked Rogue back; blew him right off his feet, and straight into the ceiling of the barrier. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"No!" Lucy shrieked, pounding on the barrier to get to Rogue, "No! Stop it Natsu! Stop!" tears were cascading from her eyes, and her knees gave way to her grief. To see Rogue and Natsu fight was tearing her apart. She chest hurt, and her shoulders heaved with her sobs. She decided she'd do the only thing she could.

Pulling out her key ring, she called out Virgo. With no explanation needed, Virgo touched her should affectionately, then took her hand. Lucy disappeared. She reappeared moments later inside the barrier. Virgo had taken Lucy through the spirit world, and in pass the barrier walls.

Natsu had gotten up, and was now standing above Rogue. Reverse positions from only moments ago. He picked Rogue up by the collar, and raised his fist. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

"No!" Lucy yelled, and flung herself between the two men. Both Natsu's and Rogue's eyes widened in shock. There was no way Natsu could stop his attack, only change its course slightly. He hit Lucy on the shoulder, between her neck and heart, breaking her collar bone and burning her skin.

She collapsed onto the ground. Rogue, releases by Natsu, huddled over her, trying to protect and assess the damage Lucy took. Tears streamed from his eyes seeing his mate hurt like this. He held Lucy's head in his arms, instinctively protecting her upper body. Natsu couldn't believe what he had done. He had hurt Lucy. Luckily, he avoided her head, and thus killing her, but still, he had hurt her! He was crouching a few yards from the couple on the ground, his face drooped and saggy.

"You bastard!" Rogue yelled. "Submit right now! We need to get her medical help!"

Shell-shocked, Natsu numbly replied, "I submit." The barrier walls came down, and Wendy, along with just about every other member of Fairy Tail, rushed in.

"We need to get her inside!" Makarov shouted. "Give her room!" Rogue picked her up, and went inside to the infirmary. He waited anxiously outside the room while Wendy looked at her, his own injuries forgotten. Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

And done! Will Lucy be alright? What will happen to Natsu? Chapter six in progress...


	6. Chapter 6

And we've reached the denouement! Well, kind of. If I can pull off what I'm planning, maybe Natsu's feelings will only be the first half of the plot... Happy readings.

* * *

Wendy came out of the infirmary room tired and ashy, but with a smile on her face. "Rogue-san! It's going to be alright! Her life isn't in danger. We were lucky, if it had been any closer to her heart or neck, things would've been different…" Rogue sighed with relief, and slumped against the wall, the palms of his hands massaging his temples. Lucy was going to be alright.

Wendy allowed Rogue into the room, to which he promptly sat next to Lucy on her bed. She was awake, and looked at Rogue with love. "I'm so sorry this happened, Lucy…" he said with such guilt it made her heart twinge. Her intentions hadn't been to make either of the men worry, just stop their fight.

"Roe, it's alright. I'm not going to die or anything," she said with a laugh. "All this means is that I have another mark of your love." He looked up, and she pulled her collar down to reveal the newly formed white scar. Like a sun, it branched out in a flame pattern from the center point, which rested on her bone. She'd never be able to wear strapless or thin-sleeved shirts without it being revealed.

"Her bone is completely healed, and there shouldn't be any pain. But I didn't have enough magic to take away the scar." Wendy said apologetically.

"It's not so bad, really," Lucy said, "and it's not huge. I don't mind it at all." But no matter what she said, Rogue still looked like he'd wronged her. Lucy sighed. She grabbed Rogue on the sides of his face with both of her hands and squarely planted a kiss on his lips. Wendy's face turned bright red, and she stuttered nonsense while she fled through the door. "Rogue, I love you. I wanted to save you no matter the cost, and that's why I got in the way," her voice cracked, and her eyes glistened with tears, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Rogue wrapped his arms around her, and held her as tears filled her eyes. "It was so scary, Rogue. It was the only thing I could think to do." He hushed her and rocked her gently, rubbing small circles in her back. He vowed he'd never put her through such an experience again. "I love you," she said in a small voice.

"I love you, too," he replied. Lucy calmed down, and they sat there for a few minutes in a silence that they'd never had before: grief. Lucy mourned for her friendship with Natsu that would undoubtedly take a blow. She mourned for her lover's injuries, that he had needed to fight for her, and, the most human part of her mourned her marked body. Rogue grieved for Lucy's injury- had it not been for him, she would never have gotten it. After a while, they called Wendy back in to see when Lucy could be discharged.

* * *

That day a seed was planted. A seed of doubt. If Rogue wasn't in her life, would Lucy be more safe? After all, if he hadn't been a Dragon Slayer, her fiancé, in her life- Lucy would not have a permanent scar on her body, in such a public space for all to see.

* * *

Two days after Natsu Challenged Rogue, Lucy was given the OK by Wendy to leave. Not once in those two days was Natsu seen by a guild member. Rogue had been by Lucy's side for most of the time, but when he wasn't, Mira and Levy had bombarded her with wedding plans. It seemed that since the incident had shaken the couple, the two planners were determined to reignite everyone's spirits with a spectacular wedding.

The Master had come to visit Lucy twice. The first time to see how she was feeling. The second time to discuss what she wanted done to Natsu. "I have no hard feelings toward him," she'd told Makarov. "Everyone has feelings, and you can't change that."

"So you have no problem with allowing him to stay in the guild?" Makarov asked. Lucy remained silent. She knew that she should take the high road and get over the whole thing. But deep inside her, in a place where the harsh truth was always told, she knew nothing would ever be the same between her and Natsu, and even if she tried, her body wouldn't accept him. Just as an athlete's body would never perform the same after injury; as one would shy away from a dog after a nasty bite; so would she never be able to get over Natsu's attack.

But, she longed for his friendship to be the same. Her life had changed with Natsu. He brought her into the real world of mages, of magic. She joined Fairy Tail because he'd wanted her to. Her body might reject his presence, but her mind would accept him. "Yeah, I have no problem with him staying in the guild. He was a part of Fairy Tail long before I was."

The master had looked at her sternly, "Are you telling me the truth, Lucy?"

"Yes." She nodded. With a small smile, Makarov got up from her bedside.

"Well then. I'm glad you're so forgiving Lucy. Plenty of people would not be able to do it, but it saves me from having to break up my family."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked incredulously. Natsu nodded, unable to look her in the eye. Lucy and Rogue sat at the table in her apartment, with Natsu standing awkwardly near the door.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go looking for Igneel…" he said. Rogue sat, staring at the pink headed mage. This was the first time since Natsu challenged Rogue that Lucy had seen him. He seemed smaller, more boy like than ever before. His own injuries were sloppily bandaged, and he had dark circles under his eyes. "I probably won't be back for a long time."

"You don't have to go, you know," Lucy said, thinking back to her conversation with the Master and how she'd been so determined to have Natsu stay in her life.

"No, I do." He explained. "I think it'll be best for now if I leave. And who knows, maybe I will find a lead to Igneel. It'd be nice to see him again. There's so much I want to asked him…" he trailed off.

Rogue asked, "When?"

"Tonight."

"You're not even staying for the wedding?" Lucy asked with surprise again.

"No."

"Oh." Was all Lucy said.

"Well. See you." And with that, Natsu turned on his heel and left through the door.

Rogue couldn't possibly be more frustrated. Here was the Fire Dragon Slayer, all pumped up with selfish desire, challenging him for his already claimed mate. When they do fight, the stupid twit actually _hurts_ Lucy, then doesn't show up, doesn't apologize. Now, here he is, running away. And the worst part was, Rogue couldn't even hate the guy! As much as he wanted to simply kick his ass, since Lucy was so willing to forgive the guy, Rogue couldn't do anything. He felt like the whole situation ad completely gone out of the window, way out of his control.

Hearing Lucy sigh beside him, Rogue was brought out of his inner rant of how stupid the other Dragon Slayer was. He felt compelled to distract her from her own inner conversations.

"Get ready for a date. I'm taking you out tonight." He said.

She looked at him in confusion. "Wha-"she was cut off by Rogue, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"No. Don't argue. Just get ready. I'll pick you up at seven, like usual." She smile.

* * *

Soooooo. Natsu's leaving. That's what I would've had if there was no original fight last chapter. I feel like we've reached the end of a particular conflict. But worry not! We still have a good two chapters left- remember, the wedding! And I 'planted some seeds' in this chapter, should you readers wish for the story to continue (I really hope you catch my drift here, otherwise I just look like an idiot). Chapter seven (with a date) in progress...


	7. Chapter 7

First off, I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter. For reasons I'll explain down below, I'll be having trouble writting as much as I'd like. But anywho! Chapter Seven!

* * *

Lucy should've known by the way Rogue had smiled at her when he picked her up that she was in for a night of perfection. Something in his eyes was the same as when he'd proposed. He'd picked her up at exactly seven, and they'd strolled together up the hill in western Magnolia. Set up at the top in a clearing between trees was a picnic blanket and basket.

"Another cliché date, Rogue?" Lucy asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice (and failing). He smiled, simply holding his hands up together in mock surrender.

"I seem to be pulling out all the classic moves for you, my dear."

They sat down, and Rogue brought out the champagne—to which he couldn't open. Lucy giggled as he struggled and struggled to open the damnable bottle. Eventually, between fits of chuckles, Lucy grabbed the bottle from him and broke it on a nearby tree trunk. The look on Rogue's face was one of surprise and confusion, to which then made her crack up again. She was rolling around on the blanket when Rogue tackled her, trapping her mad rolling, and she flat out tickled him. His face turned bright red and he let out a higher -than -normal laugh and he fell sideways onto the blanket himself.

Lucy grinned devilishly. She'd found another weakness.

* * *

Once their tickle fest was over, Rogue rolled onto his back, and Lucy joined him, laying her head on the crook of his arm.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied, thinking of his very own star, who lay next to him. Their fingers found each other and wove together, and they stared up at the stars, lost in a gentle silence. In that silence, all the pain Lucy had in her chest—from Natsu leaving, to the trouble she'd caused her guild during her time there, even her parent's death—lessened just a bit. It was just her, Rogue, and the stars.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy opened her door to three rather unexpected visitors: Mira, followed by Levy, and Erza. "Lucy, we're going dress shopping! We have five days to find the right dress, alter it to become the perfect dress, and give you the best bachelorette party ever!"

* * *

"Puwaaaaaaah!" Lucy sighed contentedly. She was just walking up to her apartment, a smile on her face. They had found the _perfect_ dress. Mira and Levy had expertly instructed her when they were shopping on the most modern wedding dress styles and what not (while Erza nodded her head knowingly, pretending she knew what they were jabbering on about).

The four had been to six shops, seven tailors, and one antique shop- which surprisingly had some good dresses, but not _her _dress. No, she'd had one particular dress she wanted, and when she showed everyone else, they'd instantly agreed. It was her mother's wedding dress. With just a little bit of altering, it'd be the best dress.

Lucy walked up her steps, opened her door and set her keys on the table. She beamed, noticing a letter from Rogue was resting on her table. It read:

_Lucy,_

_I'm leaving for a few days. I wanted to talk to you about it first, but there was no time. Minerva got word of a Dark Guild we've been chasing for two years. We've been ordered to take them out. I, and my best man, will be there in time for the wedding. I hope you won't be too mad. _

_With all my heart, Rogue._

She read and re-read it four or five times. Rogue had been called to take out a Dark Guild. She wasn't mad. Really, she wasn't. Nope, not one bit. Ah hell, who was she kidding? She was _pissed. _Of course, she didn't want to be. The majority of her being wanted to just say, 'oh, okay, he promises to be back by the wedding', but from her place-where-menstrual-rage-comes-from came the almighty command of 'Flay that boy's ass!'

She sat fuming for a while, til she calmed down enough to look at the facts. He would be back in time for the wedding (if he wasn't, he was going to face her, and every other female Fairy Tail member's wrath). The plan hadn't really changed. The couple had decided to not see each other much right before the wedding, so as to not jinx their union. So long as he came back safe…

Lucy sighed. She trusted Rogue. He could take care of himself. And it wasn't like he wanted to go- you can't disobey an order from the Guild Master. Everything was going to be okay. Still, she felt the need to hit something really hard. She settled on her pillow.

The next three days went by in a blur. Lucy thought that planning the wedding was going to be easy. But it seemed to be an endless stream of work. Not that she minded, the only other thing to do was pack up her apartment. She and Rogue had decided they would live in his apartment until they needed more space.

Lucy was a happy clam. Tomorrow, the girls were taking her out for her bachelorette party, and then she was getting married to the love of her life. She looked at her wrist. The Dragon's Mark apparently glowed brighter when she was happy, something she hadn't noticed til just recently. She loved that mark.

* * *

Through the dust and smoke, Rogue drug Sting's limp body. The Dark Guild had been more trouble than they originally thought. The results were still unclear as to who won, but both sides had heavy casualties. 'I have to make it back for the wedding,' was the only thing that kept him going.

* * *

Dundunduuuun! What a cruel writer I am. Still, gotta keep it all interesting! Again, I apologize, because I have no idea when I'll next update. Once again, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. This past week I've been able to chomp out a chapter a day, and it's been great. But my computer AC Powercord broke yesterday, and I'm working on about 16% battery power right now. Hopefully, I'll have a new cord before the week's through, but I highly doubt it'll happen. Also, school, work, and sports are about to dominate my life again (once break's over), so while I'll continue this story, it'll be MUCH more slowly. Worry not! This simply means I'll have more time to think about what I want to do with this story. For those of you who are reading my other stories, this applies for them, too (and such a shame, I just started For You, I Would., my StingxLucy fanfiction). Chapter eight in progress... (on paper, very slowly)...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Long time no see, somewhat longer chapter! I feel like I've disserviced everyone with those terribly short last two chapters. So here's something with a bit more meat in it. Not completely happy with it, but here's Chapter Eight!

* * *

Surrounded by her friends and being pampered was exactly what Lucy needed. Her bachelorette party was more everyone getting together and going the spa. So here she was, sitting between Wendy on one side, and Erza on the other, sipping from a cherry drink and getting her feet done. Erza looked almost as uncomfortable as Gray- who for whatever reason had also decided to tag along. He was on Erza's other side.

"You know, this isn't too bad," he said, ignoring his stalker while she shot daggers from her eyes at the lady who was attending to him.

"I honestly don't know why guys are so afraid to come to these places: girls like it when guys look nice," Mira chimed in. She was happily at the sink, getting her hair combed through with an egg-banana-honey mix. She'd booked the whole spa so that everyone who wanted to come could. There were mages in the bathes, getting their nails done, or, like Mira, getting their hair done. Lucy hummed contentedly as her spa assistant  
started to put a face mask on her. With any luck, when tomorrow came around, she'd have glowing soft skin, silky smooth hair, and the confidence that comes with looking your best.

* * *

Rogue awoke to his wounds being bandaged. The last thing he remembered was trying to bring Sting back to Magnolia with him. With still bleary eyes, he tried to look around, and see who was giving him aid. There was a woman standing over him, not old, but with gray hair and so many wrinkles she looked like a bull dog. "Who are you?" he asked, trying, and failing, to move his body. His brain told his body to get up, move back, and summon his magic to defend himself. His body did not listen.

"Oh deary, did you wake up?" she asked. She sounded like a bull dog, too. She then yelled behind her, "Master! He's awake!" Rogue was desperately trying to move his hand. Even a finger.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I move? And where is my companion?" Rogue asked, careful to not be rude, but still demanding. These people had yet to show him if they were good or bad.

"Well, you see, you're currently unable to move because Phera here is a binding mage. We wouldn't want the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth loose in our guild after you ambushed us. It's thanks to you that there are only a few of us left." a portly man said, coming up to stand beside Rogue's bed. He was the master of the Dark Guild, Uruxene. He was the main reason Sabertooth had been tasked by the council to track down the guild and take them out. His magic was to contort living objects and possess them, and he used this power to terrorize citizens of Fiore.

Once again, Rogue tried to move his body. He felt his muscles flex, felt his body respond. But he still could not move. There was a pressure on the back of his neck, the more he tried to move. The must be the magic focal point. So the weakest part of the charm would be on his feet. He tried to move his toes. Were they moving? He couldn't tell.

"What do you want with me, then? Wouldn't it be better to just kill me now?" Rogue asked. He knew they wouldn't kill him then, because why would they be bandaging him up just to kill him? No, more times than not, if you got a stupid or talkative bad guy, they'd tell you just what they were planning with you if you phrased the question just right.

Uruxene laughed. "You'll find out in due time. Now, Phera, finish him up and put him with the other one. We need them both alive, to get our proper revenge." He turned away, and left.

"Could you possibly tell me the date?" Rogue asked. He hoped he hadn't been out for too long. And he still needed to find a way to escape.

"March seventh." Phera grumbled. That brought a chuckle from Rogue. He'd suddenly remembered that day a week ago with Lucy when she'd said the seventh would be a bad day to get married, because it was unlucky. Unlucky, indeed- here he was, captured by the enemy, unable to go to his wedding. Phera gave him a look that said both, 'shut the f*** up,' and 'You're in a bad situation, yet you still laugh at the date?'

After that, Rogue kept silent. He could now make out the destroyed guild hall as the room he was in, and that Phera took him down the stairs to a little room. He saw Sting sitting against the wall. Immediately, Phera's magic was dispelled when he entered the room, and he was able to move again.

"Hey, Rogue! Thought you'd died, man!" Sting roared cheerily. Rogue just stared at him reproachfully.

"We have to get out of here. We only have a day til-" Rogue was cut off by Sting, who shook his head carefully.

"Be careful what you say in here, Rogue." he said. Rogue nodded his consent. He should've thought that himself. "So...can you use your magic in here?" Sting continued. Rogue tried to summon his shadows, but couldn't.

"Damnit, first my body, now my magic?" Rogue said angrily, thumping his fist on the earthen wall. They needed to escape, _now._ He'd promised Lucy. He wouldn't leave her by herself at the altar, intentional or not.

"But looky at what I got." Sting said. He held up a key. Rogue stared at it.

"Sting, which one does it open?"

"The window, or which ever door I want. I picked it up a while ago, for situations like these. It's magic."

They both looked up. There was a small window way up high, just big enough for a grown man to squeeze through.

"How did you get it?"

"I nicked it off one of the guys in a job we did a while back. I thought it was handy, and he wasn't going to be using it."

"Huh." Rogue said. It seemed too easy. If it was magic, it wouldn't work in this room, would it? Not if he and Sting couldn't use magic. But hey, it was worth a shot, anyway. Standing under the window, Rogue offered his shoulders to Sting to climb on. He climbed on, found his balance, then took to sticking the key in the lock. It fit. Rogue would've face palmed if he hadn't been holding onto his partner's feet. It _was_ too easy. Sting pulled himself out the window, then dropped his arms back in for Rogue to grab onto. And they were through.

"Well, that was easy." Sting said.

"Yeah..." Said Rogue. They turned, and sneakily made their way around the building, before breaking into a jog, heading back for Magnolia. Rogue smiled. They'd make it back in time.

* * *

"Master, shouldn't we stop them?" Phera asked.

"No. We'll get our revenge, one step at a time. The Twin Dragon Slayers will come to us. I heard Rogue is getting married..." Uruxene said, an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Well, I do declare, that was a little lame. I'm sorry, I don't do well when it comes to writing time passing in chapters. It kinda feels like Rogue and Sting were in the basement for like, a minute. Any hints on how to make it better? Also, what is this plan Uruxene has? (Just to be clear, Uruxene and Phera are characters I made up...) What happened to the rest of Sabertooth? Did they make it out? AND THE WEDDING! Chapter nine in progress...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry for such the wait! I tried making this a bit longer, but the wedding is a bit short. Also, I know that it's not really how a real wedding goes- i took some liberties and semi-created a new ceremony! So, read on, and tell me what you think!

* * *

Rogue had gotten in late, and flopped onto his bed. He barely noticed the lump next to him that was Lucy. She must've snuck into his apartment while he was gone, and fallen asleep in his bed. He didn't mind much, he was so exhausted. He fell asleep with his travel clothes on, a numb contentedness that he made it back in time washing throughout his being. It had taken him and Sting the whole day to get back, and they were still injured from the battle. There was an icky feeling starting deep in his stomach...something about getting away had been way to easy, and he couldn't shake the feeling. He could only hope that the other guild would be too weak and confused to make a return attack. Speaking of which, he needed to check in with Sabertooth tomorrow, he didn't know if anyone made it back besides him and Sting. From the looks of things, it'd been a pretty equal battle, and Rogue guessed they'd have heavy causalities.

* * *

Lucy woke early on her wedding day. She was nervous, but felt good about herself. Now, so long as Rogue showed up, everything would be good. She rolled over in the bed, and smacked her forehead right on Rogue's, "Ouuuuuuuuuu~ch!" She cried. Looking at what exactly she'd hit her head on, she asked "Rogue?" And then she panicked, "Oh no! You're not suppose to see me!" and dashed out the door, into the bathroom. She didn't want her union with Rogue to be jinxed, even if it was an old and not usually followed custom these days.

Rogue groaned, and snuggled deeper into the covers of his bed. Even with a throbbing forehead he was reluctant to get out of bed. The wedding wouldn't be until early evening, during the gloaming, so he had some time to sleep. Really, he hated waking up in the morning.

* * *

It had taken her three hours to get ready. She'd called out Cancer to do her hair, and Mira had come over to help her with her makeup. She felt like if she was anymore done up, she'd outshine any immortal goddess. Lucy wanted her hair up, out of the way, and Cancer had it for her, and pulled most of it up into a simple yet charming bun. Her 'trademark' side bangs were left to frame her face, to which Mira had added only light makeup too. Between the good night's rest, the spa treatment, her growing happiness, and her own beauty, Lucy was simply radiating perfection.

The only thing left to do was get her dress. She'd picked it up the day before from the tailor, and it fit wonderfully. It was one of those dresses you truly feel good in. The dress had been her mother's wedding dress, but now it was hers. It was one of the few things she'd been able to keep of her mothers, besides her spirits and a few other miscellaneous objects.

The dress was long, silvery-white satin, with a slow swirling pattern starting around the tight bust and winding down to her skirt fringe. The collar was a simple, shallow scoop, and it had no sleeves. After the corset, the fabric billowed out smoothly into an endless rippling skirt with just a little train. No frills, no unnecessary adornments. A simple dress, but with Lucy in it, it was by far better than anything else.

She was getting nervous. It was after five, and she was waiting inside the guildhall with Makarov. She'd asked him to escort her down the aisle since her own father was dead. With just a few minutes to go, she pretty much felt like crying. She couldn't tell if it was from being happy, or nervous, or scarred or what. Probably a combination of them all.

"Two minutes, Lucy! Are you ready?" An excited Levy asked. She, along with all the other bridesmaids, was dressed in a short, silver dress. Levy was her Maid of Honor, along with Mira and Erza (well, okay, so she had three Maids of Honor, but she couldn't bring herself to pick just one, so…). They were all in the hall- Lucy, Makarov, Levy, Mira, and Erza, and suddenly Wendy joined them, announcing that it was going to start.

Wendy, being the flower girl, left to decorate the path Lucy would walk down. Lucy's heart started to beat very fast. She could hear the sweet tune of classical music play softly, and she watched her brides maids leave to walk down the aisle. With her heart practically beating in her throat, Lucy tried to swallow the nerves.

Makarov took her hand. "You love him, right?" he asked. She nodded. "And you're ready to live with him for the rest of your life?" she nodded again. "Then, Lucy, don't be scared. Everyone gets nervous. But think of how much you love Rogue, and how this will bind the two of you together for life. This decision will always be a part of you, enjoy it." He squeezed her hand, and they walked through the open doors, into the back forest behind the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

Lucy was stunning. Rogue couldn't take his eyes off her. As she walked up the aisle hand in hand with Makarov, he felt such happiness. It was the time when it was neither day nor night, when everything appears bright, just before the sun goes down. The gloaming. Grass was a vibrant dark green, the sky an azure so deep it felt bottomless, and the wind blew just enough to keep a fresh scent. While it should've been a cool March night, it was quite warm.

Mira had out done herself. The trees were adorned with small fairy lights, and there was a small patio in which Rogue was standing on. Chairs were here and there, but they'd be removed once the rings were given. Lucy was walking down a silver carpet-like path, making her way toward him. She smiled at him, reassuring him- while he believed Lucy loved him, and would forever be with him because she was his mate, his human side had growing nerves. Lucy arrived to stand next to him, and the music quieted down enough for the ceremony to begin.

Everyone was seated, and watched as Makarov clasped Lucy's hand, then with his other hand, grabbed Rogues, and entwined the two hands together. Lucy found herself looking into Rogue's face, suddenly very calm. She knew she'd never regret this. The first half of Makarov's speech was completely lost on both Lucy and Rogue, for they were too busy staring at each other.

They did, however, catch the signal for their part to begin. With left hands now gripping each other's forearms, they began a slow circle counter-clockwise, still staring each other in the eyes, stepping in tune with Makarov's words. Once a full cirlce was complete, they slid their hands down until they were once again holding hands. Makarov stepped up, a red ribbon appearing out of nowhere, tied their hands together, and motioned for the Best Man, Sting, to come forward with the rings. They were a traditional silver, inscribed on the inside with the vows they both had given to the other.

Still with their hands tied together, Rogue and Lucy picked up the rings, and slipped them onto the other's forth finger of the free right hand. "Lucy Heartphilia, do you take Rogue Cheney to be your husband, in any health, wealth, and status; to forever love him, be by his side, and institute only the best for him?" Makarov asked. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. The collective audiance held their breath, waiting.

"I do." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Makarov smiled at her before turning to Rogue, "Rogue Cheney, do you take Lucy Heartphilia to be your wife, in any health, wealth, and status; to forever love her, be by her side, and institute only the best for her?"

"I do," Rogue said, smiling as tears of happiness fell from Lucy's eyes.

"You may kiss to start your union." Rogue pulled Lucy close to him, kissing her with all the love he had. The Fairy Tail members, along with those from Sabertooth able to make it, applauded as the music once again grew in noise and all the chairs magically vanished. More lights appeared in the trees and floated in the sky, and the dance began.

Lucy and Rogue were to first to the dance, stepping as one to the music, twirling and weaving through the dance. Soon, others joined them, and the usual Fairy Tail shannagins began (minus the fighting). Lucy was so happy she was having a hard time not crying, and Rogue stayed by her side the whole evening. At some point, just about everyone had given their congratulations to the couple, but Lucy did feel a slight pang at noticing that Natsu wasn't there to see her marriage.

Fairy Tail partied well into the night, and hardly noticed when the young couple slipped away into the bushes to escape onto their honeymoon. Lucy giggled as they ran hand in hand together to the train station, the red ribbon still tied around their hands.

* * *

Ah, it's done! I've been putting off the wedding for some time (heck, I could've married them off by the second chapter) but I feel like this was the right time. Tell me what you think! I love getting yout reviews! Coming up next: the honey moon! And this bad feeling Rogue has...dundunduuun! Chapter Ten, in progress...


	10. Chapter 10

Ladies and Gents, Chapter Ten! I wrote this while listening to the Heavy Rain video game soundtrack, I felt very dramatic writing it...

* * *

Rogue was the one who planned their honeymoon. It was a surprise to Lucy when they'd taken the train Southeast, and then taken a boat to the island lands of Caelum. Up in the lush green misty mountains, on a terrace, was a villa. With the whole place to themselves, there was a hot springs and an astronomers outlook. Lucy particularly liked that, and because they were so high in the mountains, the stars were easily visible. The villa itself was also something to marvel at. Modern, yet incorporating Caelumian history, it had a sense of nature- the whole villa revolved around a huge tree at its center, and the place was built upon natural resources.

Lucy and Rogue had gotten in early the day after their wedding, and felt the pull of being newlyweds lead them to the bedroom for some heated romance. They spent a week at the villa, simply enjoying each others company and riding off the flow of their happiness. Each night Rogue had something romantic planned, be it stargazing or a candle lit dinner.

On one such night, Rogue had taken her slightly away from the villa, into the surrounding forest. They came across a waterfall that was sparkling in the moon light, and the water was lit up. "It's a bioluminescence pool," Rogue explained. He went on to describe the water nymphs- a close relative to the fairy- and how they glowed in certain waters. Lucy was mesmerized.

She was staring into the water when suddenly there was s huge splash. Rogue had jumped in. Laughing, she took off her clothes and followed his example. They swam together under the mists of the waterfall. The water was cool, but not cold, and it felt good. In the soft light of the water, with the stars clear above them, they were living in the moment. They swam closer together, and kissed.

Everyday during the break, Lucy would wake up first, and prepare a large breakfast of eggs and bacon, potatoes, toast, and a fruit salad of some kind. The pantry was well stocked, and she didn't hesitate to use it all up. Once she dragged Rogue out of bed, they'd eat together, then get ready for the day (this was often interrupted by Rogue sneaking up behind her and kissing her until they ended up in bed together again). Then they'd go out adventuring around the villa or use the hot springs, or, as Lucy soon to love, read together.

Turns out, while he wasn't as avid a reader as she or Levy, Rogue liked books too. She caught him reading her novel while she'd been in the shower, and snatched it away from him. "Levy was going to be the first to read it!" she'd yelled. He complained and wanted to finish it, but she wouldn't let him. He proceeded to tickle her until she'd give it up, but she wouldn't budge. Sulking, he pouted until she gave him the book she was reading herself. She'd laughed at how easily he gave up, and surprised him with a sneak -attack kiss.

After that week, they returned to Magnolia, and began regular life together. Lucy had moved into Rogue's apartment, and life settled down into one perfect, fairy tale-like blur. Before she knew it, half a month had passed of her being a wife. Rogue was just happy that the bad feeling he had before the wedding never seeded fruit.

When Rogue was at Sabertooth or on a job, and she was alone, Lucy would often think back to the wedding. The ribbon, which was draped over the headboard in the bedroom; how Evergreen had caught the bouquet (Gasp! You know what they say about who catches the bouquet...Evergreen and Elfman?), and her first dance as a married woman… She wouldn't have changed any of it.

* * *

One day, a week or so after their return from their honeymoon, Lucy was cooking dinner in the apartment. She was going to surprise Rogue with a big dinner, and tell him her news. That morning, after Rogue had left for his guild, Lucy had morning sickness. She had headed over to Wendy's to confirm it, and the red-faced girl had, indeed, told her she was carrying Rogue's child. Naturally, she was in one of the very first stages, and she had gotten it a week or two before most woman, but she was, definitely, pregnant.

She had just finished setting the table when she heard the door open. "Rogue! I have some news to tell you-!" She stopped when he did not reply. She poked her head into the entry way, and looked around. No handsome husband here. Confused, she went back to the kitchen. She was sure she'd heard the door open. She turned off the stove, and grabbed her keys. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but she felt something was wrong here.

"My, my. You are quite the pretty one. Too bad, for such beauty to be wasted on someone like Rogue." Lucy whipped around. Standing there, casually leaning against the counter, was a fat little man, with oily black hair and a face that screamed creeper.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, gripping Loke's key.

"That does not matter to you. Just know, you will be the downfall of Sabertooth." he said.

"Wha- Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed. The man had casted a magic circle, and suddenly, Lucy felt extreme pain as her body contorted in ways it wasn't supposed to. Her mind flashed to the baby and panicked.

Uruxene, having possessed her body, noticed her panic, and felt the sadistic side of him take over. This woman would be one way to get to Rogue, but the child would be the way to break him. He smiled evilly. Everything was falling into place perfectly.

* * *

Oh no! Climax number two of three (planned) is beginning! What will Uruxene do with Lucy? And the baby? A happy turned bad chapter! And... I have a feeling that I'm going to make the next chapter even more depressing...Tell me what ya think! Chapter Eleven in progress...


	11. Chapter 11

A-ha! Even with eight hours of school, three hours of swimming, work, and sleep, I still managed a decent-length chapter in less than a week. Update on the powercord: pretty much no progress, but, I'm using an old desktop for now. Now about this chapter...well, just read and find out. Happy readings!

* * *

Returning home from Sabertooth, Rogue was in a rather good mood. He'd just completed a simple yet high paying job, and he was thinking of taking Lucy out for the evening. Half way home, his Dragon side felt a pain, and his own Dragon Mark flashed brightly. He starred at it in horror—was Lucy in danger? He raced the rest of the way back, and burst into the apartment. He first noticed that she wasn't there. Then, a familiar smell he couldn't quite place…

Food was on the stove, slowly getting cold, and the table was set. The only sign of a scuffle was Lucy's keys, dropped onto the ground. Furious, Rogue gnashed his teeth. Something had happened here, and he had the feeling it didn't end well. Concentrating, he focused on the smell and where he'd smelt it before. Suddenly, the memory of the Dark Guild Sabertooth had taken care of before his wedding flashed in his mind. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, punching the granite counter and cracking it. He should've been more cautious! He'd known there was still members of that guild out there, and that they knew who he was…

Anger turning into resolve, he calmed down and focused on the smell again. He had felt his mark not that long ago, so it couldn't have been too long since Lucy was taken. Finding the smell and following it out the door, he continued on, ignoring whoever he passed on the streets. His first objective was to save Lucy. Out to the edge of the city of Magnolia, Rogue lost the lead.

He had it, and then it stopped and vanished. He'd retraced his steps, trying to find the smell again, but to no avail. It was literally gone. Frustration flared up in him again, and he fumed, stopping himself from destroying half the city.

There was nothing left to do. He went first to get Sting and Rufus, then the three of them went to Fairy Tail. Rogue didn't tell his companions what'd happened, but they'd been on his team long enough to know when he was mad, and this time, he was more mad than they'd ever seen.

Throwing open the doors, Rogue stormed into the Master's office alone. Everyone quieted and stared at the remaining two, but they shrugged uncomfortably. There was a loud crash from within the office (this was Rogue smashing in a cabinet) followed by another one (this one being Makarov, turning his desk into a pile of debris).

Makarov, trailed by Rogue, appeared on the upper level over the guild hall, and yelled out, "Laxus! Erza! Gray! Wendy! Jet! Come with me!" Confused, all said members abided his words, following him out of the guild.

"Laxus and Jet, find Natsu! We need him, _right now._ Get going, _now!_" Laxus, turning into lightning, quickly left, proceeded by the fleet-footed Jet. They didn't ask any questions. Both Master and Rogue looked ready to kill. "Erza, Gray, and Wendy, you'll accompany Rogue, Sting, and Rofus here. It would seem Lucy has been kidnapped by a Dark Guild. You will get her back, and destroy those bastards!"

Erza and Gray's faces darkened, while Wendy looked confused still. "Which Dark Guild is it? What do they want with Lucy?" she asked.

"Rogue spoke, saying, "She was captured by the White Snake guild, those bastards. I bet they're trying to get back at Sabertooth…"

Here Sting, now understanding the whole situation, spoke up, "We fought just before Rogue's wedding. Our job was to wipe them out, but we couldn't succeed. So the remaining members must be trying to get revenge. Though why they'd go through Lucy, I don't get."

"Well what are we waiting for? Rogue, Sting, you know where their guild is? That'd be the place we should check first," Gray said. Everyone nodded consent at his words, and followed the two Dragon Slayers out the door. They could probably make the journey in half a day.

The first thing Lucy felt was pain. She hurt, all over, and before she even opened her eyes she could tell something was off. She should be at home, with Rogue beside her, in her warm bed by the window. But here she was, on the hard earth/stone floor, freezing, aching all over, and ready to puke her guts over the floor. The baby was _not_ happy.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, she opened her eyes, stretched, and remembered what had happened. She must've been taken after that fat man had used his magic, and she'd passed out. She sighed, surveying her surroundings. The room was dark, with the only light being the gray bits that came through the crack of the door. She felt more than saw the floor and walls, which were both damp, muddy stone. The room was probably seven feet by six, with a large metal door being the only way to get in and out.

She investigated the door, but it opened inward, and had no handle on her side. She hammered on the door, trying to get somebody's attention. She wanted answers, and wasn't particularly feeling patient.

No one came for a good hour. She'd finally given up hope that someone would hear her banging, and sat dejectedly against the far wall. She tried summoning her spirits, but her magic power wasn't responding. The door swung open, and the fat man came in.

"Oh, I'm getting so excited. To think your death will break that fucking Sabertooth guild…hehehe, I can't help but want to savor the feeling already." He said, licking his lips and staring almost lustfully at Lucy.

She looked back with disgust, and spat in the ground at his feet. This ticked him off, and he angrily flicked his finger. Lucy felt her ankle twist in ways it shouldn't, stretching passed breaking point. She screamed, cradling her foot. His smile back in place, he continued talking.

"As a bonus, we get Fairy Tail, too! Too bad we have a good four months to go, huh? After all, we want everyone to see you're with child when we take your life. Don't worry, we've left a nice mystery as to where we've gone, with just enough clues to make sure we're found…eventually." He snickered at that, and flexed his hand. Lucy felt her ankle twist again, pain quickly clawing it's way up and around her leg. The stronger side of her allowed her to remain silent, though she did punch the ground hard and grimaced against the pain.

He tsked, annoyed at her resolute reaction, and used more magic until a moan peaked out between her lips. Satisfied, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him, laughing at her whimpers.

* * *

...I feel like a bad person, writing this. Oh well, I hope it keeps you readers entertained. Tell me what you think! Too dark? Not dark enough? What's gonna happen to Lucy? And Natsu's going to come back...? And BOY is Rogue pissed. Chapter twelve in progress...


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies to those who thought the last chapter was too dark! I'll try to be less...dark. Anyway! Hello again! Chapter twelve! Pretty much just a time passer, but useful! Enjoy!

* * *

Three months. They'd been looking for Lucy for three months. Laxus and Jet had yet to return with Natsu, and the search party for Lucy was losing hope. When they'd first began looking for her, they'd gone to the destroyed guild hall that Rogue and Sting had been to, but all they found there was a note. It had read,

"Dragon Slayers and your friends, please patiently await the finale. Connect the ends, and meet me in the Alley. A warning I give you, and three clues, too. Find the tree that stands tall, and look into the bark. Only at dark, on the cobbles, will the earth sing. Listen to the melody, hear the plea, proceed. Perhaps you get one more: in this town, you won't find her, but clues galore. Head my words. If you don't follow the clues, you will not find her. If you are not fast enough, the clues will be gone, as she will be no more."

The clue had thoroughly confused everyone, and Rogue had been so frustrated he vented his feelings out on the already ruined building. After that, Sting had taken him to the side, "Rogue, I know you're pissed. I am, too. Everyone here is. But we can't let our anger get the better of us- otherwise we won't find her fast enough. We need to clearly, calmly think this out." Rogue nodded, sighed, and let his anger seep out of him. Sitting in a semi-circle, the crew thought over the message left for them from Lucy's captors.

"'Meet me in the Alley,' so, this would imply a town. But then it goes on to talk about a tree...which would be a forest." Wendy said.

"Maybe it's a tree inside of a town." Gray stated simply. This got everyone to look at him. "What?" he demanded.

"That would be too easy to figure out, yet too hard to actually check. Especially since we don't know which town." Rufus chimed in.

"Damn it!" Erza mumbled. She was much better with straight forward stuff, like, 'go stop that guy,' not these riddles. It was Lucy who was good at these kinds of things.

"Maybe the tree's a metaphor." Sting said, after some thought. This too, had all the people looking at him.

"I'm surprised you know what that is," Gray said in disbelief.

"Hey hey. I'll let that slide for now, since we don't have that much time." Sting growled.

"I don't think-" Erza was cut off.

"Hey, yeah! If it was a metaphor, then maybe it's Cedar town!" Wendy cried out, "Carla and I were there a few days ago."

"No, because that's by the seaside. It has to be 'tall', remember? It's tall...or high, so maybe Oak Town? It's up in the mountains, which is 'tall'" Rogue stated.

"So then, would the 'bark' be like streets?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, and that would fit with the 'Alley', too." Rogue finished. "Well, let's get going. We don't have any other ideas, and we should get there as soon as we can."

The group had traveled to Oak Town, and had searched it during the night. In one of the side alleys of the town, there'd been a soft glowing glyph on the ground, and when Erza had stepped on it, it sang out the next clue. As well as a recording of Lucy's screaming.

On and on they'd gone, for three months, following clues, figuring out clues. There was never an end to them. By now they'd gone over mountains, plains, and onward to the ocean; they were in the town of Hargeon. Tired, worn out, they were in a hotel room, sleeping for the first time in two days. Each day was marked by even more stress. Sometime around the fifth clue, they'd been told they were too slow, and that if they didn't hurry up, the clues would stop.

Rogue was beside himself. He'd been so sure that the last clue in would tell them where Lucy was... He lay awake, unable to sleep, worry and guilt keeping his itching eyes wide. He would find her. He _had_ to. But would she be alright? Three months already... and the sound of Lucy's screams kept ringing in his ears.

* * *

By the end of twelve weeks, the search party had traveled about half of Fiore, following the clues given to them. At the train station, preparing to board the train, the group came across Laxus. He was hauling a pink haired, green faced man, and being tagged by Jet." Yo! We got Natsu!"

His smile faded when he saw the exhausted, wary faces of the others. "Still searching for her, huh?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"W-who?" Natsu managed before clamping a hand over his mouth, repressing the urge to up chuck.

"Lucy," Gray said. Rogue's face darkened.

"What?!" Natsu roared. He rounded on Rogue, "Hey, you! What were you doing? Why is Lucy missing?!" He suddenly ducked, just barely missing the punch Sting threw.

"Shut up, stupid Fairy!" Sting yelled, "Rogue is not to blame here!"

"Then who is?" Natsu muttered. The group was silent. "What's happened while I was gone?"

"We'll talk on the train. We need to get going." Erza said. Every Dragon Slayer in the group, omitting Wendy, involuntarily grimaced.

This time, the clue only said,

"Well done. But I have tired of these games. Come to Crocus." So now the group was traveling by train to Crocus.

Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Laxus, Jet, Rufus, Sting, and Rogue. They reached the Flowering City in a day, and they found an inn in which to rest for the night. As was usual now, Rogue didn't sleep very much. He was only hours away from, hopefully, saving his beloved wife, Lucy.

The next day, they all woke early, and were surprised to find another glyph on the wall. When they touched it, it told them to go to the Grand Magic Games arena. Everyone prepared for battle.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnd, done! Sorry, this chapter's a little...I don't know, sloppy. At least, it feels sloppy. It took me a long time to wrote, too. Any suggestions or fillers, grammar errors- point them out to me! Other than that... What do you think? Almost four months since she's been gone; Natsu's back, the group's close to finding Lucy... A big battle next chapter? Chapter thirteen in progress...


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! I wanted to get this chapter out quick, since it's been in my mind for days! Enjoy! It's getting exciting! Chapter thirteen!

* * *

The whole group (minus Jet, who ran back to the guild to inform the Master) rushed to the familiar competition grounds. The large arena where the Grand Magic Games had taken place was less than a three minute run from where they'd stayed the night awaiting for the final clue. It was a quick journey, made shorter by the anticipation of saving Lucy. Natsu looked ready to destroy half the town, while Rogue's face portrayed no emotion- he would not let his anger get the better of him. If he did, no town would stand a chance against him.

Through the public gates, a jog down the hall, and a turn to the left lead the party to the tunnel in which, almost a year before, they'd entered for much different reasons. They exited the tunnel, and found themselves in the wide open space of the battle field. The morning had produced a thick layer of fog over the place, and it was hard to see. Two figures stood shrouded by the mist in the center and...a figure, on the ground. Rogue and Natsu, followed quickly by Gray, Erza, and Wendy, sprinted towards the lifeless body. It was Lucy. She was barely breathing, limp and unconscious. Within twenty paces they slowed down, suddenly cautious of the two figures standing next to her. One was Uruxene, the other his dog faced follower, Phera.

Lucy was sprawled haphazardly on her side, faded golden hair tangled and fanning out in a loose halo. There was something obviously wrong with her legs, which were swollen and purple. Bruises of all colours dotted her skin, and dark circles under her eyes made her already pale face even more pasty. Rogue stared at her in horror and grief, forgetting everything around him. She was dressed in a soft white dress, which drew attention to her sun deprived, bruised skin. She was also barefoot, her feet smeared with a thick layer of grime, and her ankles swollen large.

His beloved Lucy, who he had not seen in months, was now here in front of him, practically lifeless, and it was all his fault. If it were not for him, she wouldn't be like this. It was so depressing and frustrating all at the same time, yet he felt relieved, because now he was there, and would do everything in his power to save her. Only then did he see something strange. Lucy's stomach was large. As if she was pregnant. Turning to Wendy, fighting down the anger roiling in his core, he asked her, "Is she... with child?"

Wendy blinked at him, gasped, and turned pale. She nodded, and said, "I thought she told you. The day she was taken, she came to me..." Rogue turned back to Lucy, preparing to fight Uruxene, when suddenly the conjoined Fairy Tail and Sabertooth group was attacked on all sides.

Seven mages attacked the party. Everyone, including Wendy was forced into sudden action from the unexpected onslaught. Only Rogue was left, still within mere feet of his wife. Erza was fighting a fierce battle already with a black haired pixy like woman, while Gray and Natsu fought back to back against a set of creepy looking twins and two others. Laxus was busy with an opponent and a half, for Wendy couldn't hold her own against the green haired mage.

Sting was easily beating a man with a huge scar on his face, but the man never stopped in his attack, even when heavily damaged. Rufus was using memory make against Phera so fast she couldn't bind his magic unless she were to take a hit from him. All of their battles appeared to take place elsewhere from their companions, though, for the fog was so dense it muted sound and shielded everything from view. Apart from Uruxene and Lucy, Rogue felt alone in the clearing.

Lucy groaned, and Rogue's eyes darted to her on the ground. She tensed, and awoke, slowly positioning herself until she was sitting upright. Lucy looked up, straight at Rogue, with fear. He felt a pang in his stomach as she did so, feeling hate for himself twist his gut. He had never wanted to see such an expression on her face, let alone directed at him. He involuntarily took a few steps back. Uruxene laughed at Rogue's expression, first casting a protective spell over his body, then his possession magic. Lucy's face twisted in pain, and her eyes went dull, losing all light.

"I've waited quiet a long time for this," Uruxene said through her mouth. "You see, young Dragon Slayer, this is the time I start my revenge. It's too bad, really, that you picked a fight with White Snake!" She pulled out a long knife from the folds of her dress, held it with both hands toward her own body, and as Rogue watched in horror, started straight toward her stomach.

"Lucy!" he yelled, lunging to stop her. Too late. The knife pierced her stomach, and instantly blood cascaded from where steel met flesh. A maniacal laugh escaped her lips, face contorting into a smile without beauty.

"Come, Rogue! Come, and get _angry! _Enjoy the ride to madness!" she yelled, before going into a series of violent jerks that silenced her. Rogue grabbed her arms, trying to stop her from hurting herself anymore. Her eye's regained their usual life, just before her scream punctured the fog filled air. Tears trickled down her face, her trembling hands digging out the knife from her midriff, and she screamed in as much loss as pain. "Rogue," she whimpered a few times, and then lost her consciousness once more.

Rogue's own tears were falling as he watched her. He found himself muttering her name over and over again, as he picked her up- careful of her injuries- and half walked, half staggered toward the exit of the arena, oblivious to any of the shadowy fights going on around him. He had to find a healer, quick. Where was Wendy?

"Tut tut, not so fast. I want to see your anger. Your grief. Let me taste your feelings of despair as you're unable to save your child and wife! I want your pain! I won't let you have happiness every again! Your downfall springs the rest!" the once-again animated body of Uruxene yelled from behind him. Rogue didn't stop. A spell hit him in the back, sending spasms of pain across his shoulders and down his arms. He kept going. He heard a hiss behind him, and an instant, Uruxene was in front of him, blocking the only exit from the arena.

He set Lucy down as best he could, and turned to face Uruxene. It was going to be a hard battle. He decided to finish it as quickly as he could, activating Dragon Force from the start. He felt the power rush to his fingertips and feet. Felt the sleepless nights and desperation. He had to win.

* * *

And next chapter will be a fight scene! Will Rogue kick ass and win? Is Lucy okay? And her baby?! How will Natsu react? So many things to think about! Tell me what you think! Any place for improvemnts? Reviews are always welcomed! Chapter fourteen in progress...


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, okay, just get to the reading, I know. Chapter fourteen!

* * *

Rogue dashed at Uruxene. Hard, low, faster than the eye could follow. Uruxene easily dodged, side stepping to the left and punching Rogue in the gut. He didn't even flinch. Rogue was so mad. All the anger, the fury that he'd held down since Lucy had been kidnapped finally surfaced. He felt powerful. His hatred for the man in front of him fueling his power, Rogue ignored the punch to his stomach and sent his own towards Uruxene's face.

Rogues vision was almost blurry with rage. His mind had only one objective: Kill Uruxene. It was Uruxene who had hurt Lucy, and his unborn child. He would make him pay a thousand fold for what he did to his family. The only way Lucy would ever be safe was if he was dead. Even more power sprung from his core, engulfing Rogue in a dark aura that howled like wind in an endless tunnel. Even faster, more powerful. Yet, why could he not hit the man? Frustration turned into fuel. Better, faster, stronger.

He threw punch after punch, kick after kick. Barely any connected. Uruxene was dodging most of the attacks, but the smile was gone now, replaced by concentration. "Fist of the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue cried out, landing a square hit to Uruxene's face. He grunted, spat out some blood, and grinned.

"Boy, you shouldn't have done that." He growled. He raised his right hand, and squeezed the air in front of him. Rogue felt an immense pain from his shoulder down to the hand he'd punched the guy with. His hand started to spasm violently. Rogue, ignoring the pain and riding off his anger, continued his attack with only his left hand.

"Shadow Dragon's Sweeping Kick!" he yelled. It landed behind Uruxene's knee, effectively making him fall over onto his back. Quicker than a wild animal, Rogue had Uruxene pinned down, knees on both his shoulders, feet digging into the other mans hands. "This is for Sabertooth!" Rogue yelled, punching Uruxene in the face to hard with his left hand Uruxene's head flew to the right and ricocheted off the ground. "This is for my child!" another punch, even harder, if possible. Then, finally, "This is for Lucy!" he sent his punch straight for Uruxene's neck, making the fat man unable to breath as his throat closed up.

With a sudden buck of the hips, Uruxene threw Rogue off of him, clawing at his damaged throat. Face turning red, he clutched the air in front of him again, sending Rogue to his knees as pain seared his body. Uruxene made an attempt to laugh, but it was more a wheezing, air sucking whine. He got up, walked to stand over Rogue, and kicked him in the stomach. Rogue was writhing in pain. It felt like his skin was on fire, his joints were locked. Uruxene reached for Rogue's neck, grabbing him with a hard grip. Rogue spat onto his face. He could think of only one way he could kill the bastard.

"Shadow Dragon's Ancient Art, Swarm of Darkness!" Rogue brought both of his hands together, formed a sphere of black light. Wind howled from the sphere, and it sucked up all surrounding warmth. Rogue squashed the expanding ball of darkness straight into Uruxene's face. His skin turned white and flaky, before being completely consumed by the ever-enlarging black purple light. His screams too, were swept up by the attack. When the light finally faded, and fog settled back over the area once again making everything muted, there was nothing left of Uruxene. Rogue's shadow had eaten him. Rogue had won. He'd won! He could save Lucy!

Rogue fell onto his knees, power completely gone. He had no strength left to move. Using ancient magic was dangerous, because if you didn't have enough power it'd use up your life source instead. He retched, his body finally reacting to the pain that was previously ignored. His body still twitched in pain everyone and then, and his muscles were shaking so much he could barely pull himself over the ground to where Lucy was. She was still unconscious, curled up into a fetal position, as if to protect the already hurt child.

He tried to call out for Wendy, but his voice cracked and his body was beginning to shut down. He felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Lucy was first aware of the pain. She hurt all over, but mostly in her abdominal region. Her first instinct told her that she should become alert, that she was still held captive, and that Uruxene could come back at anytime. It was this instinct that made her open her eyes in fear. But she was thoroughly confused when she saw, not her dark, damp, and cold cell, but a soft, slightly off white room. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

Before she could do much speculation, her eyes landed on the body next to hers. A dark haired young man was sitting in a chair, asleep with his head on the end of her bed. He was bandaged up a lot, yet she could still tell right away who it was. "Rogue," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Rogue. Rogue, is that you?" the man shifted, moaned, and looked up. His eyes lost their sleepiness right away when he saw she was awake.

"Lucy! You're awake! How do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know. Alright, I guess, but I'm worried about the baby—my stomach really hurts…" she said. She didn't bother to tell Rogue that she was pregnant. It was pretty obvious, now that she was almost at four months.

Rogue's face lost its life, and he sighed. "Lucy… you… you're not pregnant anymore." She looked at him, perplexed. How could she not be with child?

He continued on, eye's down cast, "Lucy, the children couldn't survive your wounds. Wendy tried her best, but… Your body aborted them after they were already dead." Tears sprung to her eyes. What he was saying couldn't be true.

Through her grief, she noticed late what his words meant. "Children?" she asked.

He nodded, "You were going to have twins," his voice cracked, and his own tears began to fall. "And it's all my fault that this happened. I'm so sorry, Lucy."

* * *

Oh, no, such saddness! Well, this concludes part two of three planned climaxes, and the third is coming up very, very, very shortly (like, next chapter). How will Lucy deal with her loss? And Rogue? What's he going to do now? And never forget Natsu! Chapter fifteen in progress...

(p.s. I might be a little short on updating with these next two weeks. I got family visiting, a lot of work to do, cleaning...ect. I can't make this a priority till everything comes to pass...so yeah.)


	15. Chapter 15

Okay! Screw sleep, I just _had_ to get this chapter written out, and since it's already written, I might as well update it! Be prepared...it's bad. I actually don't like myself for writting this. Emotional Suffering Galore! Read on...

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lucy, it's all my fault…" Rogue said, voice cracking and tears falling from his eyes. She looked so pained, laying there in bed, hearing how her children died, it broke his heart a thousand fold.

His doubts that had been forming since Natsu had Challenged him had grown, strengthening into a steady stream of guilt. He felt like he had only one way left to fix things. He had a sudden flashback to when he'd waken up.

_Rogue opened his eyes. He was still in the arena, but now the sun had dispersed the fog. Wendy was bent over next to him, panting heavily as she healed Lucy. Panic gripping his body, Rogue jumped to his feet, ready to run over to her. He nearly fell over with the pain of moving. Dots of moldy blue clouded his vision, and he was forced to sit back onto the ground. He rubbed his head, trying to message the headache away. When his vision cleared, he looked around._

_Wendy was hunched over Lucy, who was on her back on the ground. Erza, Gray, Laxus and Natsu made up one group that hovered close by, occasionally sending worried glances at the tiring Wendy and still unconscious Lucy. Sting and Rufus sat to Rogue's other side, wrapping up their own wounds. "Rogue!" Sting had yelled, getting up to help Rogue stand._

_"How is she?" Rogue asked, barely keeping the desperation out of his voice. Sting wouldn't answer him at first._

_"It doesn't look good," he said finally, gripping Rogue's forearm as he swayed,"The girl said she might be able to save Lucy, but there's almost no chance for the children-"_

_Before he could continue, Natsu, face livid with fresh anger, left the Fairy Tail group, stomped over to Rogue, and before anyone could stop him, punch Rogue in the gut with a flame-encased fist. "Damn it, Rogue! You said you'd protect her! You! You! You bastard!" he went in for another punch, but was restrained by Erza, who had run up behind him._

_"This is all your fault! You weren't strong enough to protect her! You don't deserve her! She'd be better off without you! Now look at her! She could __**die!**__" Rogue, who had fallen onto his butt when Natsu had punched him, bowed his head, and didn't get up. Natsu's words were the same as his inner thoughts. Natsu struggled to get out of Erza's hold, until she punched Natsu so hard, he immediately fell unconscious. She dropped him in disgust; she had never seen jealousy turn Natsu into such a bastard before._

_Rogue could feel his body being wracked by silent sobs. His whole chest convulsed with them, each time the air was sucked away from his lungs as if he'd been kicked in the gut. The horrible words Natsu had said twisting in his head, and tears fell unnoticed. He felt as if his body and mind were disconnected, totally numb._

"Lucy…I can't… I don't know what to do." Rogue whispered quietly. He felt more tears run down his face, but he'd now shed so many that he didn't noticed them anymore. "I can't win every battle. I can't protect you. I can't protect the family I want to build with you. I can't-" Lucy, tears as large as marbles cascading from her eyes, silenced Rogue by leaning over and kissing him.

Rogue felt guilt pull him away. He didn't deserve to kiss Lucy. She looked at him, confused and hurt by his rejection. "Rogue, I still love you! I still want to be with you! I want to make a family with you, live old with you, and die with you! You're my everything!" she said with a shaky voice.

Rogue found he couldn't look her in the eyes. "And I want to be with you. I love you. But…I can't- I've decided…" he paused. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to let her go.

"I'm going away on a ten year mission." He handed Lucy the red ribbon that had tied their hands together at their wedding. He had taken it out of their shared apartment when he'd decided to take the mission, and had been carrying it around ever since. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing it. "I'm giving you back this ribbon, in hopes you find a better man. You deserve the best, Lucy. When we got married, I vowed to institute only the best for you. And I'm not it. I don't even deserve to be in your life." Her eyes, glistening with a fresh wave of tears called to him, pleaded with him to tell her it was all a joke. To give back the ribbon from your wedding was as good as a divorce.

Then a silence- one that ran down your throat and choked you every time you tried to speak- took over. Finally, unable to stay yet unwilling to go, Rogue finished what he'd started, "Lucy. You won't ever have to see me again, or be put in a situation like that. I hope only the best for you. Good bye, Lucy Heartphilia." Rogue, who had gotten up while he was talking, bent over the silent, crying Lucy, and gave her forehead a kiss. Before she could object, he turned around, and headed to the door. As he closed it behind him, he heard three, heart wrenching words.

"No! Don't go!" Then the door cut her off. He had to go. His train was leaving in an hour. The tears dried on his face as he exited the Fairy Tail Guild and out onto the street. His self hatred outweighed his self-pity, but losing Lucy was too sad that even tears weren't a good enough outlet for his feelings.

Lucy couldn't believe it. She sat there, and cried. She cried like a child- head back, fresh tears flowing, wailing like the world was ending. And for her, it was. While she'd been imprisoned, it was the memories of Rogue, her love for him, and her belief that when he rescued her, they'd live as a happy family together, that had kept her going. But now, he was gone. Her child was gone. There wasn't anything of her love left.

The pain her body felt wasn't even comparable to what her heart felt. She was missing something, now. Something only Rogue had filled within her. Something only the children in her womb had made her feel. She felt empty. And she desperately, so desperately, wanted him back. She'd give anything to get him back. She didn't care that she'd been kidnapped. Didn't care if he 'couldn't protect her,' she didn't need that! All that had mattered was that she loved him.

_She had to get him back._ She got out of bed, ignoring the pain and sudden flatness of her stomach. She stumbled to the door, down the steps, and through the mostly empty guild hall. It was late evening, and only the drunks were left. Tears still running down her face, dressed in a skimpy hospital gown, she half ran half stumbled her way out the doors. She heard someone yell out for her from inside. They didn't matter. She needed Rogue right now. She tripped down the hill, nearly falling flat on her face, yet still continuing on.

Where was he? Tears blurred her vision. Her feet felt numb, her arms like lead. She couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt so much. Strong arms grabbed her by the waist. "Rogue?!" she yelled out, but no…they weren't his arms. They didn't _feel_ like his arms.

"Lucy, it's going to be okay." Natsu breathed into her ear. Lucy scratched at his arms. She didn't have time for him. She needed to find Rogue, before he left.

"No, Rogue—I need to get to Rogue. He can't leave. Not like this. I—" Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style, and started carrying her back to the guild's infirmary. "No! No, put me down, Natsu! Put me down! No, Natsu! No!" Lucy shriek. She felt like her last chance at finding Rogue was slipping between her fingers. She clawed, scratched, flailed around. Natsu grunted, tightening his hold on her. She gasped, wincing at the pain from her mid-section.

"No…no…Rogue…don't leave," she sobbed. She stopped trying to get away, and allowed herself to be taken away. Her body shut down from the emotional over load, and she was asleep before Natsu could put her back into her bed. Tears still streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

Oh, we're so close to the end! One, maybe two chapters to go! This chapter made me sad, but...it was necessary! What do you think? Can they still have a happy ending? Or is this the end of the line for our couple? How is Lucy gonna take her lover and child both being taken away from her? Ahhhhhhhhh! So much! And _now_ life's gonna get in the way of my writting. Chapter sixteen in progress...


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! I wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last few chapters- your ongoing support and praise has made me want to continue with this story, even though I have other stuff I should be doing first. I have no idea how to top that last chapter, so I'm sorry if this one's a little subpar... Still, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was early July. Two months since Rogue had left her. A part of Lucy had died that night, having watched him walk out on her. Since then, she'd never felt right. Never a day went by that she didn't think of him. He was the first thing she thought of in the morning- rolling over in the big bed to find nothing next to her- and the last thing she thought of at night, wishing his arms were wrapped around her as she slept.

The first week had been more than painful. She wouldn't stay in the guild infirmary- so she'd gone home…to Rogue's apartment. It was like a fresh slap in the face of the reality that he'd left her. Everything was as it had been before the whole Uruxene incident, except that the red ribbon above the bed was gone. Sometimes, when she was curled up in the chair, she could feel like he would walk through the door and give her that smile she'd fallen in love with. But he never did. And then she'd remember he left her, and it'd punch her in the gut again.

Lucy would find herself alone- maybe in the shower or walking down a not-so-busy street, and just break down. Her body would just begin horrible full-body dry sobs, and she'd have to stop and sit down. It was as if she was having panic attacks. Her heart would race; pounding would deafen her ears, her muscles would freeze up, and she'd be ambushed by a creeping cold that embraced her whole body.

Lucy hadn't been to the guild since she'd recovered, and she never visited anyone. The only people she saw were Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Erza, when they came by the apartment to check up on her. Once, when Erza had come by, she'd yelled at Lucy because her cupboards were empty and Lucy hadn't eaten in two days. Lucy hadn't even noticed the lack of food.

She felt as if she were an empty shell of what she once was. Lucy couldn't laugh the same or smile like she used to. Her body just wouldn't let her. She was incomplete. Wendy had told her once that the feeling was also a side effect of losing the twins, but it was more than that. Rogue had come into her life and made her feel something she didn't know until it was gone. It was a warm, happy, loved feeling, and now she couldn't feel it anymore.

Lucy was sitting at her desk, not really working on her novel when there came a knock at the door. Frowning, Lucy wondered who it was. It couldn't be anyone from Team Natsu, because they would just barge in. It couldn't have been Rogue, either, because he wouldn't come back… She ignored the knocking- there wasn't really anyone else she wanted to talk to. Except that the knocking became louder and louder, and finally the door burst open. Running into the main room to see who just _broke her door_, Lucy came face to face with Mira, Levy, Cana, Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Natsu. A sweet smile was on Mira's face as she changed out of her demon form. "Wha…?" Lucy asked, appalled by the condition of her door.

"Lucy, you're coming with us." Mira said, stepping over the debris of the door and into the apartment. "Get changed quickly, brush your hair, and put some good shoes on." Was all Mira said in response to Lucy. She and Cana walked into the bedroom, making a bee line for the closet.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Lucy asked, still confused.

"We're taking you out for lunch, then we're doing a job," Gray said. Natsu, Wendy, and Erza nodded in agreement at his words. "No arguments."

"Why-"Lucy was cut short when Erza and Levy shoved her gently towards the bathroom (and hairbrush). Sighing, Lucy figured it'd be quicker to just go along with the flow when she had some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages in her house.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the group was out the door and strolling down the street to Lucy's favorite brunch stop. It was a cute little café just off the main street that served the best French toast in the whole of Magnolia. The combination of warm sunlight and syrupy goodness made Lucy feel a little better- good enough to handle so many people, at least.

After everyone had finished their food, Mira, Levy, and Cana headed back to the guild, and Team Natsu headed for the train station. Lucy, staring at Natsu's green face, laughed. She laughed for the first time in five months. Between the kidnapping, and then Rogue leaving her, she'd never found anything that funny all this time. But sitting there, next to Gray, across from Erza, and watching Natsu keep his omelet in his stomach was just about the funniest thing she'd ever seen. It was like a cap had been taken off. She laughed long and hard until her sided hurt, tears streaming down her face, and her giggles no longer had a voice to them. Somewhere in her laughing though, she found herself sobbing.

Erza pulled her close and Lucy sobbed into her shoulder until the tears wouldn't come anymore. She felt like she'd been cleansed, in a way. Pulling back into her seat, she smiled a weak smile at Erza's tear and snot smeared armor. Gray, who had remained politely quiet, handed Lucy a handkerchief, and Natsu patted her shoulder before clamping the same hand over his mouth to hold back his food. Wendy and Carla both smiled at her kindly.

It was the start of her recovery. She'd always love _him. _She'd always think of _him. _But maybe she could live without _him,_ so long as she had her friends to support her. She settled in for the long train ride.

The job was simple. They had to go to the Pergrande Kingdom to be part of a team to escort some noble back to Fiore. They arrived at the station in Pergrande's capitol, Helenga, around late afternoon. Pergrande was known for its cool summer, and the evening was approaching with a chilly breeze. Erza, having spotted a cake shop less than a block away, immediately dragged Natsu and Gray by the ear to the little bakery. Lucy, left to follow up a bit more slowly with Wendy, smiled at her friends backs. She'd missed them. Wrestling with her luggage, she just began to start walking towards the rest of her friends when she felt the pull of someone's gaze drag her to a stop. She turned around slowly. Standing twenty paces behind her, eyes wide with shock, stood a young man with dark, messy hair and red eyes that she all too well. _No way…Rogue…?_

* * *

I had planned on a chapter for Lucy's mourning, and not having her meet Rogue until at least next chapter, but, this just flowed better, in my opinion. I have a hard time writting about depression and so on...So, what's happen next? Will they run into eachothers arms with love? Or will Rogue run away? Will it be Lucy who runs? What's gonna happen?! Ah! I don't know! Chapter seventeen in progress...


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the wait! In compensation, this chapters a _little bit_ longer. And I left it at such a bad place, too... Well, here's chapter seventeen! I hope it meets you standards! Without further a-do: Enjoy!

* * *

Early July, two months after he'd left her. Rogue was sitting down on a bench inside the train station, waiting for the rest of the group that would show up. He was waiting for the 4:30 from Seven to arrive, and he waited around listlessly, hating the free time. Whenever he had time in which he wasn't doing something, his mind would somehow find its way back to Magnolia, to the blonde beauty he'd left crying in a medical bed. More than once he'd found himself half way back to her, on a train to Fiore, before he caught himself, and headed back to Pergrande. He had a job to do here, after all.

The announcer drawled something about a 4:15 from Fiore arriving, and that the 4:30 from Seven would be delayed by twenty minutes. He growled, annoyed at yet _more _time to sit around and do nothing but sit in his guilt. He got up, stretched, and went to get a drink from the café in the station. After he paid the waitress behind the counter, he started walking back to his bench, sipping on a hot latte. He ran into a large crowd getting off a train, and pushed his way through, monotonously dodging people here and there.

After a few minutes, the crowd began to thin, and Rogue could move more freely. It was now the beginning of the evening, and a slight breeze fluttered over his face in a soft caress. He was just about to search for his bench again when an all too familiar smell made him freeze. Turning back to the dregs of the crowd, his eyes danced over the small groups of people until he found a head full of blonde hair. A young woman was standing in a group of people, a tentative smile on her lips. Rogue found himself walking unconsciously towards her.

The sun was beginning to settle in the west, and it reflected softly off her hair. Her smell was exactly like… Lucy's. No! Rogue stopped himself. He couldn't appear before Lucy! What if she saw him? Still, while he'd stopped walking, he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at her figure. He wanted to see her face at least one more time…

Three people, who he assumed to be Erza, Gray, and Natsu, left the group in a rush, leaving Lucy behind with Wendy. They too, began to walk after the three, but after a few paces, Lucy turned around. And stared directly at Rogue.

He felt his heart stop. One half of his brain was fixed on how beautiful she was, and how badly he wanted her back, to hold her, to love her. The other half was racing to escape. Her face lit up with recognition. Truly panicked, Rogue spun on his heels and started to run.

The clapping of flip flops told him she was hot on his trail. He ducked and spun and dodged through people, but her small frame was quicker through the crowd. Rogue felt himself hit in the back, fall forwards onto his face with the impact, and get landed on as Lucy fell onto him too. She must've launched herself at him!

His chin hurt from hitting the ground, and Lucy's weight pressed him into the hard-stone floor. He grunted, and she got up off him, only to flip him over and pin him down again with her knees. Her face up close hadn't changed much in two months, except that she had dark circles under her big brown eyes. Rogue found it hard to look into her eyes directly.

"Lucy, let me go," he demanded.

"No."

"Lucy, _let me go,"_ he said again, more forcefully.

"No!" she relied, just as forcefully.

He summoned Dragon Force, expecting to scare her off of him. She didn't move. "_Luc-!"_

"You never asked me!" she shouted, interrupting what Rogue was going to say. "You never asked me if I wanted you to leave! You never asked me if I blamed you! Y-You never asked me if I didn't love you, or if I could be happy without you! Which I can't! Rogue, I _love _you! These past few months have been Hell! I've missed you!" her voice cracked, and tears trickled from her eyes. Rogue found he couldn't reply. So instead he stared shell-shocked at her tear streaked face. Passersby ignored the yelling woman confessing her love, which she was holding captive on the ground.

"Do you know how much pain you put me through, leaving me like that? I thought you loved me, too. I thought you vowed to love me for forever, to always be by my side. I thought you understood that I was always going to love you, no matter what happens. Even if I'm captured by an enemy. Even if I'm never going to be a mother. Even if you yourself give my body the killing blow, I'll always love you." Lucy said. She didn't yell anymore, but her words cut through him as if she'd carved them into his ears.

"Lucy…I do love you." He mumbled, "I love you more than to the moon, the stars, around the sun and back again. I can never get you off my mind. My heart ache's tenfold everyday I'm away from you. I want you back, but _please, understand, _I _can't_ be with you. It's too dangerous for you. I couldn't bear it if you were put through something like that again…"

"I don't care! Rogue, I don't care about that! I just want you back! Please, come back," she whimpered into his chest.

"I-"Rogue started to say, only to be interrupted again.

"Oi! What're you doing?!" Natsu, followed closely by Wendy, Erza, and Gray, yelled towards them. "Get off her!" he said- though, in truth, she was still on top of him. He tried to pull Lucy off of Rogue, but she yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"No, Natsu!" she yelled. "I need Rogue's answer!" She said in such a way that it made Natsu back off a few feet. The look in her eye said she was deadly serious right now, and would probably injure anyone who interfered. He let her be, even though he was still gnashing his teeth at the appearance of Rogue.

"I want to come back-" Rogue continued.

"Then do." Lucy put curtly.

"I really want to come back-"

"So come back."

"But-"

"No buts! I don't care Rogue! If you want to come back , then come back!" she yelled into his face. Her tears were gone, and her face was set with a determination that could rival a Dragon's.

Rogue sighed. He wanted to go back to life with Lucy in Magnolia. She wanted him back in her life. The only thing left in the way was his feeling of burden and guilt.

"…are you sure? You don't blame me for anything…? I…" he trailed off, suddenly choked by his feat that she'd reject him.

"Rogue. I don't blame you for anything. You're the love of my life, and I'm not complete without you. There isn't a single thing I want more than to be with you." Lucy said.

Rogue felt the first real smile in five months pull at his lips. "You know, you're kinda cheesy when you say it like that."

"Oh please! Says the guy who proposed in such a cheesy manner! I am _not_ the cheeseball here." Lucy smiled back at him. Then she leaned down, still pinning him to the ground, and kissed him lovingly.

Pulling back, Rogue said, "Lucy Heartphilia. Will you do me the honor of marrying me- again?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a smile.

* * *

All's well, ends well. Epilouge will come soon, don't worry. Well, tell me what you think? Was it a good read? And sorry for the wait- what can I say, life. Sorry to everyone who gave me good ideas which I didn't use...I really wanted to, and could tell you about six different ways the chapter ends, but I decided to call it good with this. Epilogue in Progress...


	18. Epilogue

Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken to long to update, but life is busy busy busy! WOW! Did anyone else read chapter 318?! Totally wish I'd started this fanfic after all thqt information was revealed! Rogue's real name...I won't say much for those that haven't seen it yet. I hope I'm not too dissapointing with this epilogue. In fact, these two epilogues. I couldn't decide if I should make them have a happy ending, or go the not so happy route...So, I did both! The first one is the sad route. Contains character death. Enjoy the final read!

* * *

Some time in the middle of the night, Lucy felt herself awake. There was a stabbing pain in her wrist, and her heart beat frantically, as if working for two people. She was covered in a cold sweat, shaking from physical exhaustion. Feeling as if she was going to lose her dinner, she rolled off the bed, and crawled into the bathroom towards the toilet. Somehow she got the light on and the toilet seat up before she puked. Something was definitely wrong. She stared down at her still throbbing wrist, and gasped in shock. The usually silver Dragon Mark, which had adorned her wrist for three years, was jet black. "Oh no…Rogue," she mumbled, the sour taste of barf still in her mouth.

For three years now, Lucy and Rogue have been married. Lucy was never able to have another child, even though they tried multiple times. The two lived happily together in Rogue's old apartment, which remained largely the same.

Time had been good to both Lucy and Rogue, giving them more mature, yet somehow even sexier, bodies. Lucy stayed slim, but her blonde hair reached down to her lower back now, and she often kept it in a high pony tail, or a long braid. Rogue's face filled out, and he grew into his height—no longer quite the gangly youth he once had been.

Lucy knew Rogue was out on a mission with his Sabertooth team. She was trying frantically to remember what that job was—taking down a Chimera? No, they did that last week. Rogue had talked about a bodyguard job, but he didn't take it…. Suddenly, horrible dread filled her as she remembered that Rogue had taken on the job of killing the Leviathan.

The Leviathan was a monstrous sea creature that has made sea travel practically impossible for the last six months. It was a magical animal, using water as a shield, weapon, and way of transportation. It's so huge, and hell bent on killing anything in its way, that the magic council ordered Sabertooth to deploy a team to deal with it. All other mages that guilds have sent out have never come back.

Trying to stay calm, Lucy picked herself up and went back to her bed. There was no point in worrying. Rogue would come back soon, or….she tried not to think of it.

Sting walked up the tree lined pathway, towards the familiar brick building that Rogue lived in. There was a stormy expression on his face, his head wrapped in bandages, and his arm was in a sling. He passed the old landlord, and continued on up to the top apartment. He knocked lightly. No one answered for a few seconds, then Lucy- tired, desperate looking Lucy- opened the door.

"Sting- what's happened! Where's Rogue?!" her voice told him that she already knew what happened to Rogue. It wavered, but held to the slightest hope like a life line.

"Lucy… The mission…. We failed. Not even Sabertooth was strong enough to hold off the Leviathan. Rogue…" his voice cracking on the name," I w-was caught in some debris, and Rogue pulled me out just in time, but he couldn't save himself." By the time Sting had finished, he was blubbering into his hands. His stormy face turned to pain, and he cried openly in front of Lucy at the loss of his greatest friend.

Lucy's tears wouldn't come. She pulled Sting into a long hug, though slightly awkward because of his injuries. When they finally broke apart, she made him a soothing cup of coffee, and they sat in silence. Once he'd calmed down, Sting pulled out a note, and handed it to Lucy. She stared at it in her hands, and found she couldn't read it.

Sting got up, patted her on the back, and left, mumbling something about a Sabertooth meeting. Lucy sat at the big wooden table for hours, staring at the letter, unable to think about opening it. She was scared what it'd say.

Three days later, Rogue's funeral was held. The wake was in the Sabertooth guild hall. It hadn't just been Rogue who'd died during the fight, but also Minerva and Ogra. The days leading up to the funeral had been mass confusion as to who was going to succeed as Guild Master, until Sting reluctantly took the position.

The hall was silent as everyone mourned the three people. Lucy walked in, dressed in a simple black dress and eyes veiled. A stuffy silence followed her. The funeral was quick. They held the wake for fifteen minutes, then the ceremony, and then it was over. Lucy couldn't remember much of it.

That night, she finally opened the letter. It read:

_"Dearest Lucy,_

_I had a feeling that I wouldn't come back from this mission alive. And since you're reading this, I guess I was right. I had Sting deliver this, because there are some things I wanted to make sure you knew. First, don't be sad. I don't want your life to be plagued by my death. I want you to be able to smile and laugh, to feel happiness, even if I'm not there to share it with you or see you._

_Second, I'm sorry. I broke our promise to grow old together. It's because of me that we can't have children together. I can't always be there for you. I've broken all of our promises. I wish I was able to keep them all, but I guess death had other plans for me._

_Third, I love you with all my heart. I cannot think of a world in which I haven't loved you. I loved you since the first time I saw you, helping Natsu get up after he confronted Sting and I. I love how you love your Nakama. I love how you always try your best, how you work hard. I love it when you smile, when you laugh. You've brought so much joy to my life; I have no regrets, except wanting to spend more time with you. I love you. I'm sorry._

_~Rogue._

Now the tears came. Gushing down, they splattered onto the letter. Rogue had wanted her to be happy, but here she was, crying her eyes out. _He's gone._ They'd never see each other again. Lucy cried and cried, and cried some more, until she couldn't produce another drop of the salty substance. She laid in her bed until sleep took her, and in the morning, she realized that life would carry on. Her time with Rogue had made her the happiest person alive. And she'd never forget him.

* * *

Okay, that was horrible. I could've gone into more detail about this and that, but, no time! When I do get the time, I'll more than likly go back through the whole story and edit everything. You know, add filler words, content, take out some stuff. The like. Sorry if it was really sad. It made even me feel bad- I didn't really want to kill him off. And it seems kinda out of place, too...oh well. For those of you who like a happier ending, here's the more fairy tail route:

* * *

Rogue and Sting walked along the high, wrought iron fence of the park. Sting was tell Rogue this tale of his grand adventure in which he fought off a whole dark guild by himself. He'd told this story to Rogue about five times now, but he didn't mind. Right when Sting was 'getting to the good part,' they rounded the gate to Magnolia's West Park, and were ambushed by two blonde haired twins.

"Ou~f!" Rogue exclaimed as he was headbutted in the gut. "Levi, you're getting stronger everyday!" the blonde haired little boy smiled a goofy grin up at his dad before turning to face both him and Sting, and in a grand manor, announce that he'd be the greatest, strongest, fastest, toughest mage in the whole wide world! To which his twin promptly interrupted by tackling him to the ground and yelled that _h_e would be the greatest, strongest, fastest, toughest mage in the whole wide world. They wrestled each other while Rogue and Sting moved onwards to where Lucy and the rest were set up.

Lucy and Rogue had five kids, with the sixth on its way. The oldest was Layla, a raven haired girl with big red eyes that were framed with her mother's lashes. She was eight, and was already a beauty. Layla was a nice, quiet girl who read a lot, but much like Mira, if you got on her bad side, she'd make sure you knew it. Then there's the twins. Levi and Nathaniel were both blonde, and had Lucy's chocolate brown eyes, though Rogue's strong chin. They were rowdy almost-seven-year-olds who hung out with Uncle Natsu just a bit too much.

Rhyes, a five year old boy with black hair and brown eyes, was the artsy one of the family. He often spent his time at the guild with Reedus, and was much more happy to spend his afternoons inside, painting the outdoors, over actually being outdoors. Three year old Grace was a carbon copy of Lucy. She was the opposite of Rhyes, in that she _loved_ the outdoors. She thrived on days like this, when the whole family went to the park, because then should could really get down and dirty and look for bugs. Finally, two year old Roy, who had taken a liking to how Wendy helped heal people, was a very complex ball of bundled up energy that snapped out at random times. One minute he'd be running miles a minute around Lucy, the next, sleeping in a tumbled pile at her feet.

"Hey, Luce!" Rogue yelled out to her. She turned around and smiled at them. She was six months pregnant, dressed in a blue sundress, and her jaw-line short hair shimmied lightly in the sun.

"Hey honey. Sting! Long time no see!" Lucy yelled back, walking up to meet them half way.

"Well, you see, I was off on this job. Now, I'm not—" Sting restarted his story over again, and Rogue groaned out loud. Lucy laughed. The rest of the Cheney kids came running over from a nearby tree that they'd been climbing.

"Un-cul Sting! Un-cul Sting!" Grace cried out before bear hugging the man's knees. Not bothering to stop his story, he bent down and pattered her on the head. Rogue was surrounded by Layla, Rhyes, Roy, and the twins who popped up out of nowhere, who greeted him after his day of work.

"Da, did you beat up any bad guys!" Nathan asked excitedly.

"Of course he did, stupid!" Levi told him, bonking him on the head. That got him a return kick to the shin, and they went down on the ground to wrestle again. Rogue smiled at his kids.

"Hey, kids, want to hear about your awesome uncle Sting's amazing fight against some super bad guys?" Sting asked them, and immediatly all eyes were on him. So, in a very Sting-like-manor, he began his story _again._ Rogue sighed in exasperation. While the kids were inthraled by Sting's story telling, Rogue slipped his hand into Lucy's and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She smiled at him. That smile reminded him of every reason why loved her.

To think, nine years had passed since he'd remarried Lucy. They'd been the happiest nine years of his life.

* * *

Whoa. Guys, I just completed my first ever multiple chapter story. I hope that ending was a bit more happy.

Okay, I really want to say thank you to everyone! To have made it all the way to the end, it makes me really happy that ya'll stuck with me. I'm new to writting fanfiction, and this was a great expirience. To all those that favorited or reviewed- a special thanks to you! Your visible support has made this a much more enjoyable project, because it made me feel like you really liked the story :) To those silent readers- don't think I've forgotten you! I've discovered this funky tab thing on my profile that allows me to see the amount of views, and it's way more than just those that comment.

I hope you liked this fanfiction. I by no means own the characters (except for Uruxene and Phera, those guys I made up), nor the setting or objects used. Please check out my other fanfics!

I'm currently working on:

For You, I Would. (It's a Sting x Lucy)

Stronger (A Lucy x Undecided- on hiatus)

I've finished:

Erza's End (A one-shot on Erza's death)

Thanks again!


End file.
